


Bad Things Happen In Here

by NightmareCryPieNix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Enemies to Lovers, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Flirting, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Hate Sex, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Sort Of, Tagging as I go, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Gavin Reed, so many goddamn flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCryPieNix/pseuds/NightmareCryPieNix
Summary: Gavin was doing anything he could to casually claw under that synthetic skin of Connor's, part of him wanted Connor to snap already. This was common practice, Gavin just loved to tempt fate like that.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Convin RP thread, and honestly, I just really wanted to share it with you guys ahaha.
> 
> Set in the aftermath of a failed Android Revolution by North. Hank did everything to stop Connor from being deactivated and have him working as a DPD Android instead. A full-on machine route RK800, deviating from his mission only if Hank were to intervene, or if the Lieutenant's life was in danger.

**Detective Gavin Reed**   
  


Gavin's relationship with the new plastic cop was.... complicated to say the least.

At the mere sight of the Android, Gavin couldn't help but feel the rage bubble up and boil over all at once. He _hated_ that android for reasons he couldn't even discern. Something about that dumb fucking expression Gavin couldn't stand. Those dark, deep brown eyes, God it just made him want to punch it...

"Hey, dipshit! Are you looking for your drunk, or is your program malfunctioning?" Gavin snaps viciously as he approaches the Android. He was itching to get a hit on this thing, swing at it anything. Its mere existence put Gavin in a fighting mood. This was the usual routine by now Gavin always picks on Connor...and only Connor. He never harrasses any other android at the precinct. It is just Connor. Something about the RK model prototype always managed to get his blood boiling.

"I'm talking to you, you plastic asshole!" He snaps impulsively again. The burning well of anger fuelling this pointless onslaught. Gavin felt the Android was almost smug in a sense and it pissed him off. He wanted to put the walking talking garbage can in its motherfucking place. All he saw was red as he drew near. He _hates_ this android. He just...isn't terribly sure why.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

It takes a lot for Connor to pause in his task, but somehow, Detective Reed always manages to do so.

Had anyone would have seen Connor by now, with his shoulders going taut and his eyes barely containing to roll, despite the urge. People would have commented as the Android looking so fucking done. 

But he's a machine, and they don't have emotions. Gavin Reed's insults were just obstacles in his way that can be crossed without the need of violence. 

Though, Connor could only see red walls offering as safety barriers around Reed. Red walls Connor's fingers were itching to tear down, as frustration crawls its way into his skin. Frustration that shouldn’t be felt by machines. 

Connor knew why Detective Reed approached him tonight, the station was empty, aside for them. Both filling up the night shift, and Gavin? Gavin liked tormenting him, even when there weren’t any audience to watch. 

He places the files down on his desk and turns to face the Detective. He might have been programmed to work harmoniously with humans, but he's also programmed to be ruthless. 

He knew Gavin hated him most as a machine and had decided to answer the Detective in the coldest he can, "Is there anything you need, Detective Reed? As you can see, I'm currently busy at the moment,” Connor tilted his head to the side, eyes boring down at the man before him, “Unlike you."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin scoffs. "Oh, you're growing a spine? Any more of that I might just feel something, you plastic prick." He mocks.

Gavin really had no reason for doing this, Connor just miraculously irritated him in every sense of the word. "You gonna keep talking back and pushing your luck? Or are you going to answer me and tell me where your fucking drunk of a handler is?" he snaps at the android.

His glare hardens and he stands firm. He wasn't afraid of the android, he wouldn't stop to leave him alone just yet, not until he got a good amount of torment in.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

  
And Connor can do both, push his **fucking** luck and answer Gavin fucking back.

There were still a few files in his hands, and Connor slammed them down on the desk. It ranged out a loud thud that echoed around the bullpen. He whipped his head, facing Reed, vision fill up with

**[** **DO NOT ENGAGE HOSTILELY ]**

But he was sick and done, so he ignored the warning, and took a step forward, using his full height to tower over the shorter man. 

"Lieutenant Anderson has already left the building, _Gavin_. It's just the two of us here." 

They’ve played this game often, he knows how to advance it forward. Connor opened up his arms, all spread and exposed, "Either you leave me alone and work, or go ahead and skip the foreplay, abuse me all you want. I wouldn't care. I don't feel pain or have emotions. **Get on with it.** "

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin snarled. If looks could kill, he would have bored a hole through the Android's skull.

He grabs the front of the Android's shirt. Difference in height hasn't stopped him before in a fight. 

"Oh you are so fucking lucky I actually like my job, plastic. I'd reduce you to fucking scrap right here" He growls. "You fucking hear me?" He snaps again, tugging the android closer as he sneers at it.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor didn't flinch and merely stared at the man in front of him, "I'm glad you have a job. Otherwise, you wouldn't have a way to pay for the cost. I'm worth a small fortune if you've forgotten." 

There were options to defuse the Detective's temper, flashing red in his vision, but Connor kept pushing it aside. A part of him wonders, if there’s a chance he were ever to turn deviant, it’s going to be through the sheer frustration of Gavin Reed.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"I hate you down to your fucking circuits" He hisses, finding his hateful glare looking the android over. God, he was a pain in the ass, why did he always have to shove back like this? " _Prick_ "

Gavin's face tinges the slightest bit of pink as his gaze lingers a little longer on Connor's face and he aggressively lets the Android go, and walks away. He was fuming, over what he wasn't sure, but as per usual the pretty boy Android was the largest of his problems.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor just fixed his tie and when back to the files on his desk. It's always been like this, Detective Reed approaching him, cornering him, and Connor would fight back and there goes the Detective running off. 

A coward, not dealing with what he wanted to do with Connor; not sending out that swing he so desperately wants. 

It's only when Connor was alone and checking the files did he replayed the footage of Gavin's encounter. 

His LED blinking red at something he didn't notice before. Aside from Detective Reed's stress levels rising, each time he approaches Connor, his eyes would dilate and his heartbeat throbbing faster.

  
_Signs of arousal._

Without even thinking about it, Connor opened his mouth and Gavin's voice came out. 

" _Prick_."

  
  
  
  



	2. Graveyard Shift

**Detective Gavin Reed**   


  
Gavin would make long jabs at Connor, it was only across the room, wasn't hard, doing anything he could to casually claw under that synthetic skin of his, part of him wanted Connor to snap already. This was common practice...Gavin just  _ loved  _ to tempt fate like that.

In fact, it was some sort of twisted game really. How much can you torment the Android? Especially before you get worked up over it. Connor fighting back only really riled him up even in the best of situations. Gavin loathed himself for that attraction really. Tried to distract himself with the hate, but it always ended up backfiring on him. Damn that android...

* * *

**Connor RK800**

There was an advantage with being a machine, one of them is that their patience never grows thin, and so Connor waited. 

He waited till it was Friday, waited for Gavin to enter the precinct, and was always carefully finding ways to get away from him. Joining Hank for lunch. Leaving the break room the moment Gavin follows. That if Connor could smirk, he would. 

Seeing Gavin's frustration and annoyed look whenever he tried to corner the Android, only to find the place empty on his arrival, was satisfying. 

Connor watches Gavin's frustration grow high and high, and he could feel Gavin’s stares from across the bullpen. Could feel those heated gazes, no doubt undressing him now, learning what Reed's little secret is all about. 

And Connor had the nerve to smile at Reed, appearing innocent, when he actually had planned all of this. 

He waited till the night shift starting, where it was back to only him and the Detective. 

Connor waited for ten minutes, testing if Gavin's were to move on him. Only to find Reed surprisingly distracted and busy on his terminal.

  
_ Such a tease, Detective _ . Looks like Connor's the one cornering him today, and that felt good in his system. The frustration not on his side anymore, but he’s the one starting the rile now.

He uses the advantages of being an Android on his task. Uses the quiet footstep as he approaches Gavin from behind, and uses his heavy weight as he places a hand behind Reed, making sure he wouldn't be able to run off and leaned close to his ear, synthetic breath hot on his skin. 

" _ I know what you want _ ," Connor said, as huskily as his voice can provide.

* * *

  
**Detective Gavin Reed**

Connor's little innocent smirks at a certain point could have tipped Gavin over on his own.

"Oh really?  _ And what would that be? _ " Gavin hisses back. He was trying not to show how much that had really gotten to him, but the way he tensed up was probably unmistakable to Connor. 

This Android would be the death of him; he was sure of that. 

He's practically crawling in his skin. The foreignness of this situation was unusual and uncomfortable. 

What he'd give to pin this Android to a wall and wipe that smug little smirk off his face. Gavin would probably sell his soul for that right about now.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor moved away, "It's obvious. Don't try and deny it." 

Frustration was itching in his system, leaving him to stare with his soulless eyes down at Gavin, "It's the reason why I'm your only target, why you don't pick on the other Androids. Why  _ you  _ insult me, why  _ you  _ corner me." 

Connor's LED flashes red, illuminating the side of his face, "You want me bend down a desk or pinned up a wall. And I could give it, if you're willing to accept my deal first."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin scoffed as if disinterested, but the way he hungrily glared at Connor still told him otherwise.

"What's your deal, then?" he asks. Gavin was wholly considering this for a moment.

The glare held steady, skimming over Connor's form. The tensions weighed heavy in the air, almost suffocating.

"Well?" He grows a little impatient wanting to know what exactly the Android was offering here. There had to be a catch to this.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"You're to refrain yourself from insulting, downgrading, or abusing me within the station. We don't need to be  _ buddies _ ," And in all honesty, Connor didn't want to be friends, "All I ask is for you to be civil within the workplace. I find it unfair if you get to have release, yet would lash out to me here."

Connor closes the distance between them, leaning down to Gavin. His voice low and slow, wanting Gavin to hear it clearly, and even though it's just the two of them within the bullpen, gave Gavin the illusion that he's the only one who can hear it, and the world outside doesn't matter anymore.

"If you agree, you can do whatever you want. Make me beg, fuck me rough, send me on my knees, you name it. What do you say?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin smirks devilishly, "Well if that's all, I think I can manage that,  _ Connor _ ." He could almost purr, was that really all? Had he finally pushed Connor enough? Well damn, this was well worth it.

He loops the Android's tie around his hand and gives it a little tug. "That's all you need to add because I would kill to hear you begging right now, but I can be patient if there was anything else you need to add." He purrs. 

He was dragging this out, relishing it. Who would have thought the Android would allow this for the sake of being free of harassment.

Seemed like a pretty fair exchange to Gavin. Maybe considering the agreement, Connor should be glad he doesn't bruise, because Gavin was never really terribly gentle...in any sense, He certainly wouldn't make an exception here.

* * *

  
**Connor RK800**

Connor can feel the corner of his lips twitch up, as his vision is briefly filled with an alert. 

**_[ MISSION SUCCESSFUL ]_ **

Now, Connor must follow his new task. A task that got his systems whirring unpleasantly.

**_[ PLEASE DETECTIVE REED ]_ **

"No." His voice shifting into a more huskier tone, "I just want you...  **Now** ."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

" **Good.** " he grumbles, closing the remaining gap and assaulting the Android's lips harshly with his own.

God, how good it felt to just be able to shut him up like that. He kept a tight grip on Connor's tie, using it as a sort of leash. He didn't want Connor trying to back up until he needed him to.

Gavin kissed him with bruising force and after a time even began to bite at the Android's lower lip. God, it was addicting. Eventually, he loosened his grip on Connor's tie, and let him take a step back or two.

" _ What do you want, Connor? _ " Gavin purrs, longing to hear the Android beg for him. He'd keep teasing and dragging this out if he had to just to hear it.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

The kiss wasn't something Connor expected. Research told him kissing was more leaning on affection. But the way Gavin just hungrily tastes him, Connor's beginning to see how strong his lust is, and how rough the Detective is, as he pulls Connor closer by his tie and refuses to let go. 

It's easy to adapt with the roughness, and soon enough, Connor reciprocated the kiss just as messily and hungrily. 

He's also thankful he's an Android who didn't need to breathe, otherwise, he would have suffocated by now.

When Gavin let go of him, he didn't move away, instead did the opposite and took a step forward, towering over him, eyes dilated as he stared, " _ You _ ." 

He pins Gavin by the desk, both arms between the Detective and gripping the edge of the table, his lips seeking skin on Gavin's neck, "I want you bending me down on this desk, and releasing all that built-up tension for months. I don't want you going easy on me."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

" _ Oh do you? _ " He purrs, honestly flinching a bit when the Android's lips find their mark.

He growls a bit, tightly grabbing the Android's shirt and giving him a shove back just so Gavin could switch their places, pinning the Android against the desk instead.

He places a hand roughly on the Android's hip and smirks. He wasn't planning on being gentle. The tips of his fingers press hard into the Android's hips.

His nuzzles at the Android's neck gently, aiming to tease him as much as he could. The gentleness didn't last long before Gavin's teeth were grazing synthetic skin.

" _ How badly? _ " He asks, a wolfish grin against Connor's neck. He was enjoying riling up the Android as much as the Android talking back riled him up, even if it was only simulated for the sake of their little deal.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

It took a lot of Connor's pride to submit but he wanted this to be dealt with already. 

" _ So badly _ ." He gasps, head throwing back to give Gavin more access on his neck. 

His skin on his hips disappearing, revealing white chassis on pressure Gavin was nailing. He could feel his system whirr at the sensation, sending electricity around his nerves. 

And for the main course, Connor smirked a bit, hips grinding forward to let Gavin be aware of his hardness, "Fuck me, Gavin." 

He kept his gaze hard at Gavin, voicing his request a command.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

It drove Gavin straight over the edge.

He wastes no time shedding some clothing between the two of them, however, he made it a point to tease Connor some more in the meantime.

He'd take his time with the Android eventually tugging on his hips to face his back to Gavin's chest.

"Why don't you be good and bend over?  _ Maybe I'll do what you ask. _ " he purrs biting down on the Android's neck again right at the crux of his shoulder. "Wouldn't want to wait much longer would ya?"

A hand moves from the Android's hip to his ass, while fabricated it was still so fucking perfect. Gavin gives it a rough squeeze just to emphasize his point.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

A gasp leaves Connor's lips as the friction of Gavin's touch sends shivers up his spine. 

Connor didn't know how or why he was able to feel his system react to Reed's touches, didn't know why a tingly sensation was going around his skin, and it feels... it feels good

But it wasn't  **enough** . 

Connor's grip on the table loosens. Placing an arm on the table and he shoves away the items on Reed's desk, letting it scatter on the floor. 

He obediently lowers himself on the table, the cold surface pressing on his cheek, as he turns his head. Side eyeing Gavin and making sure the Detective could see his heated glare. 

"Keep staring like that, and I'll go jerk myself instead, might be more worth it than this."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin takes that gorgeous little glare he was looking for as an excuse to slam roughly into the Android at once.

One hand firmly on the Android's back, the other digging into his hip. A low content growl in his chest. Connor felt amazingly tight around him. So amazing Gavin kept it up roughly pounding into the Android at an almost hellish pace, more than happy to silence his complaint. He'd grown quite impatient himself. But damn did he feel good.

He was determined to have Connor cling to this desk for dear fucking life.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Gavin hisses softly. "You seem a little occupied at the moment."

* * *

**Connor RK800**

" _ Fuck _ " was the only thing that manages to escape Connor, as Gavin suddenly and roughly pound into him. 

He felt an overload of sensation filling up his system, something he hasn't felt before, and the electricity that was flowing around his body, fuck Connor never experienced anything like this. 

And he liked it, it made him.... made him feel everything all at once. 

He goes to move himself, attempting to lift his torso so he can meet Gavin's thrust, but the hand keeps him down. Instead, Connor moves his arm beneath his head. Face burying in it, and his fingers clawing hard on the desk. 

He was masking the moaning from earlier at the kissing, but now? He couldn't help but cry out as his ass gets thoroughly fucked. His own self-lubricant dripping and allowing Gavin a move slicker entrance. 

"Is that-" he pants, voice husky, and sharp, "Is that the best, Detective? Thought you wanted me to beg." 

Connor wanted too, wanted to beg for more. For harder thrusts, for a faster pace, for more sensation, more fucking.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Oh would you  _ shut it? _ " Gavin asks, his tone sharp, his thrusts sharper, and he picks up his pace in response to the taunt.

Those lewd little noises could drive a man insane, and only really spurred Gavin on further. Eventually, Gavin's hand left his back and moved to gently run over Connor's side on the way back to his hip. 

Gavin bit back any moans, they came more as hums and purrs as he mercilessly pounded into the Android.

How filthy really, seeing Connor respond in such a way, Gavin was overflowing with pride at the Android's response but, it was probably just fabricated. It still felt amazing, the kind of amazing that hazes over your mind and takes your whole body over.

He took all that built up frustration and tension and put it to good use in making Connor eat his words. A gray-green gaze rolls over the androids form, relishing all the sweet little mewls and sounds he makes.

"I can't lie, seeing you cling to the desk as I fuck you is a  _ very pretty sight _ , Connor" He purrs, taunting the Android a little.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor was in too deep, drowning in the sensation that for a first time since he got activated, he couldn't reply, just finding himself obediently shutting up any retort, and letting himself feel. 

Until Gavin managed to undo himself and went faster and sharper, and a cry releases from the Android. A mess of moans and gasps, body shuddering, plastic nails were digging hard on the metal surface. 

When he felt Gavin's hand leave his back, Connor lifted himself up. Arms propping and using as a support, the desk beneath him rocking hard, back and forth. Noisily scraping the floor, the sound mingling by his moans and Gavin's purrs. 

His head hangs low, eyes tightly shut, and hearing Gavin utter his taunt got his back arching, shivering.  _ A very pretty sight,  _ Connor found himself smirking at it, only for it to twist back into blissful pleasure. Groaning as the only form of response he could manage. 

He felt a new form of wetness between his legs, leaking from his hardness. Connor was an Android strong enough to support himself with one arm, yet he found himself weak and shaking. Making him drop back on the table. Forehead pressed on the surface, as his hand sneaked its way to his hardness, stroking to match Gavin’s thrusts.    
  
Anywhere Gavin touches, his skin peeled back, revealing white chassis, glowing blue by the edge. Little spots where it made everything more sensitive. 

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin leans down to press gentle kisses to the Android's back in stark contrast to the way he manhandles Connor. He finds an odd sense of bliss in feeling the Android tremble beneath him.

A soft moan tears out of the Detective himself as Connor arches his back, he was finding it harder to keep a reign on them as he continued sinking into the Android. The desk scraping and rocking all the while, as Gavin puts everything he has into eliciting more of those sweet sounds from Connor.

"Oh God,  _ Connor _ " He sighs sweetly, enjoying the sight of the Android. All shaky and weak, panting and mewling, Gavin could lose it right then and there. " _ Are you enjoying yourself? _ " He leans forward and purrs into the Android's shoulder, his breath hot and heavy as he himself begins to unravel.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor’s fingers on his cock loosen as he shudders once more, feeling Gavin's hot breath on his skin.

" _ Yes! _ " It came out sultry, hissing hungrily, then being followed by a moan as a thrust hits him perfectly. 

"You feel good, Detective....  _ so fucking good. _ " 

And he feels his own cock twitching, ready to release, and a whimper escapes him. Shame begins to cross his face, heating up, turning it blue.  _ Fuck what was he doing?  _ Androids weren't capable of emotions, weren't capable of whimpering, and Gavin shouldn't be knowing that he's liking this. His thoughts were cut off. His eyes widen, feeling an overload of sensation crawling in his system. Before he knows it, he cries out. 

"Gavin!" 

He spills himself, artificial cum dripping beneath the floor, as Connor closes his eyes, tense shoulder relaxing, and sighing shakily. 

" _ Gavin.... _ " It was said more softer and quieter, a little smile reaching his lips. Contented as he nuzzles his arm, not caring that Gavin's fucking him roughly still, he was enjoying the afterglow and fizziness of his being.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

His grip on Connor tightened again at that sultry little moan and he winces softly. God, he was close he could feel it.

Hearing Connor cry for him drove him right over the edge and that soft little purr, the final nail in the coffin. He kept the brutal pace for a while longer before a soft grunt left his throat as he pressed his forehead to Connor's back and spilled inside of him. He pants softly, hot breath against Connor's back as he tries to recollect himself. The thrusts get weaker, and slowly he eases out of Connor again.

He leans against the desk for a while recollecting himself, a hand gently resting against Connor's side as he watches him. He particularly enjoys the Cobalt blush on Connor's cheeks. This would be their little secret...

Gavin hums contently, knowing the android would probably need a while to figure out how to walk again. "I didn't know an Android  _ could blush _ ... it suits you" He teases. He almost wanted to keep going, but at this point he was afraid he'd break Connor worse. How do you go about explaining that? "I think this needs to be a little ritual, hm?  _ You certainly seemed to like it. _ "

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor slowly straights himself the moment Gavin's weight disappeared on his back. LED flashing yellow as he runs a system diagnosis.

Everything seemed to be in order as he scanned, all system and biocomponents functioning. No anomalies. 

Connor found it strange, he could feel a slight change in his body. He felt lighter, and no matter how many times he tried to normalize his features. His eyes still had a daze look and his cheeks darkly blue. As long as it wouldn't hinder Connor in his task, he finds no reason to look for a solution. It’ll subside eventually.

He turns his head to face Gavin, head tilting to the side. Curious as to why Gavin would tease such a thing, but decided to brush it off, focusing on the question presented. 

"If it'll prevent you from being an asshole I don't see any reason why I should decline." 

He shudders a little, at the implication that followed. Gavin's right, Connor really did like it, surprisingly. That it got his cock twitching again, already craving the Detective. 

He quickly masks it, going with his neutral expression, "Are we done?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin sighs and stretches a bit.

"Yeah, we're done here" He answers, checking the time. What a way to spend a good chunk of a shift.

"You can go back to what you were doing now,  _ Connor _ ." He purrs his name, knowing damn well it would bother the Android to some extent and after all, they were still alone. "I won't interrupt."

He wasn't sure what any of that meant to Connor, but there was a good chance it was merely facilitated. After all, just look at him now. "May want to readjust though...you look a little wild" He teases. He had promised he wouldn't degrade him, but teasing was easily argued as good-natured, and thus void of Connor's point, and he was going to exploit that to all hell.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

" _ I'm not the only one looking wild. _ " 

Brown eyes shamelessly staring at Gavin's naked form. Connor runs his fingers on his hair, taming the mess it earned from their fuck. He pushes himself away from the desk, picking up his clothes and wearing them back. 

He was in the process of tying his tie when he looked back at Gavin, "It’s getting late. You should head home.”

He looked down at his terminal, using the black screen as a mirror, turning his head from side to side, checking if everything was in order. 

The reflection showed him he looked normal enough, back to before. Aside from the smell, that is. Connor will just have to deal with it once he's home. 

He glanced at Gavin, and to test the waters, he gave him a soft smile, "Goodnight, Reed. I'll see you tomorrow." 

He didn't mind the teasing, found it more bearable and pleasant than the whole ‘ _ Hey, asshole, I'm talking to you!’ _ and it gave Gavin a more playful side. Akin to his own, and Connor certainly wouldn't hesitate to banter back at it. 

He nodded once then started striding out, his LED pulsing bright blue.

* * *

  
**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Night..." Gavin calls after him, winking when the android looked back.

Gavin stuck around only a little while after Connor had. He went home in a legitimately good mood from that little tryst after hours. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor - Me  
> Gavin - My lovely partner, Opalescent.


	3. The Aftermath and the Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrangement, some mischief, lots of damn flirting, and Connor meeting someone new.

**Connor RK800**

  
Connor came home by sneaking into the Lieutenant's house. He gave Sumo a well appraised pat for being quiet as he came in late. 

After the revolution, and when Cyberlife was originally about to deactivate Connor. Hank heard the news and decided to adopt him, as he likes to joke, but it's more of signing papers that Connor will be the RK800 Model that will reside in the DPD while the rest of the Police Station in America will be given the RK900. Hank just claimed to be the handler, and being his handler, offered Connor a place to rest at night, and some new clothes. 

He declined both of them, saying Androids didn't need sleep. Connor would be more efficient staying at the station and that he's happy with his current clothes, but Hank said fuck that, got Connor the stasis update, and went in to buy the Android a shitload of clothes that he wants. 

He's thankful for that now, as he shed his pants and dress shirt, dropping them to the hamper, his clothes stinking of Reed, and the mere thought of it got his face heating up when he missed the familiar weight behind him. 

It was only after his shower and when he passed the mirror did he actually notice the anomaly, his cheeks were tinted blue. Something he'd never seen Androids done before, but Deviants do. 

He recoils, head shaking, and heading out. Probably included in the update, nothing more, though as Connor changes into a loose Knights of the Black Death shirt and some boxers, and when he lay there, laying in Cole's old room, he couldn't help but notice how the heat never left, especially whenever he thinks of Detective Reed now. 

The last thing Connor remembers before his stasis, was his fingertips brushing on the warm part of his face, and Gavin's wink promising more...

" _ Connor... _ "

And Connor liked how Gavin purrs his name.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

**  
**   
In the morning he woke up early, went on a run, did some exercise, and came back to shower before the shift started, got dressed, fight to get his bike to start. His usual routine aside from one thing different when he entered work. Most people would notice that Gavin hadn't harassed Connor as per usual. He hadn't said a thing actually, he had gone right to work.

He'd passed by Connor, still not a single word, not to anyone else at least, it was nothing they could have heard. "I miss that blush" He purrs quietly to the Android. "It really did suit you" his new gambit was attempting to fluster the Android as he passed the desk. No matter how quiet he knew the Android could and would pick up on it.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

_ I miss that blush. It really did suit you.  _

Connor was about to reply only to find Gavin's retreating form on the way to his desk. Confused, Connor wanted to state  _ Androids don't blush _ , that was until his eyes started taking in Gavin's body as he leaves. Eyes lingering on the Detective's fine ass and soon enough, his visions HUDS were prompting with options. Different types of sex positions that Gavin might like just by judging his performance from last night. 

That then, Connor felt his face heat up again. He shouldn't be thinking about those thoughts right now, he's at work, and Reed is here looking like he’s enjoying this little game. Connor glared at him and went back to his terminal.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

**  
** That glare was exactly what Gavin was looking for, feeling a little accomplished he continues to his desk and gets back to work, unable to keep himself from smirking as he remembers what they did the previous night.

As the day went on he would do other little ways to fluster Connor, murmuring things only the Android could pick up on when he passed, winking at him. Anything that got him that embarrassed glare. To be fair, he wasn't being an asshole, he just loved to watch the android squirm, especially when he wasn't sure how to respond to this or Gavin didn't give him the chance to. Many of his comments were low compliments, anything that would rile Connor up in the littlest bit, partly because Gavin knew he didn't have a night shift that night. It'd be as much torture for Gavin not being able to hear those sweet little noises, he was riled up enough just seeing Connor.

As fate would have it, Gavin actually ended up looking into something and needed to come back and write a report... looks like he would be there all night after all.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor hated all those little compliments, serving up glares at the Detective or pretending he was ignoring it. At least it wasn’t having his face heat up anymore. 

He didn't mind that he was being complimented in a dirty way, found it appreciative of Gavin, Connor just wished it wasn't said during work. 

Wished it wasn't said with Gavin running off after saying it, and Connor would be able to properly respond. He was never given a chance to retort his own banter and he found it annoying. Distracting.

It's why Connor just went on blocking out Gavin and focusing on his task instead, failing to realize the unannounced return of his colleague, too occupied at sending data to his terminal and arranging his own report.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

Gavin sighed softly and continued to his desk, as much as he'd love to instigate, he doubted the Android would stop, and he most certainly had important things to do at this moment. Considering the entire reason he had come back to fill out a fucking report.

He'd rather be doing other things, but if he ever wanted a promotion he really needed to focus on work. Besides, it didn't even appear that Connor had noticed him. 

Focusing on work was for the best at the moment, he'd have other times to bother Connor and get more thorough banter when he wasn't so busy. He could tease the Android the following day and Gavin fell into the sleepless workaholic cycle that flared up every now and then. Right now it was just so he had complete focus... that wasn't to say he couldn't be distracted though...

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Especially with how Connor's blue dress shirt had the top two unbuttoned, sleeves folded by his elbows. It was something Hank had suggested, said it made Connor look like he was working hard for hours, but he knows it's only an excuse to make him look more human. 

Connor didn't mind, if it makes Hank happy, he'll happily oblige. It helped him be more focused, easier to follow someone's orders and commands, especially with how Amanda was taken out of his program, no longer needing to report back to Cyberlife. Connor really did find Hank a comfort, and that means a lot, considering he nearly failed into saving his life, playing Russian Roulette before Connor went to Jericho. 

Another thing that Hank had taught him, was to take breaks.  _ You're gonna end up frying your circuits, son. _ It's impossible, but a habit Connor had obtained. 

Soon enough, he was leaning back on his chair, eyes closed, his LED brightly yellow as he revisits memory files in his mind. 

Memory files of Sumo licking his hand, of Hank petting his hair, of Detective Reed's hands on his hips- and Connor found himself straightening up. 

_ When did- _

But it drowned out when he replayed the way Gavin says ‘ _ Connor’ _ . It wouldn't hurt to recall now would it, he's alone in the bullpen and no one can ever know what he's checking in his files. 

And Connor found himself checking the footage from last night, analyzing Gavin's type and to help improve performances. Listing down how much Gavin likes to kiss him, despite not really needing too, and how the Detective likes to be in control. 

His LED shifted to red, chest whirring a soft sound akin to a cat's purr, and a blissful small smile on his lips.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

Gavin let his head loll back with a sigh, stretching it to one side then the other before recurving the small pop that he was searching for. God, how long had he been typing? It felt like forever... he was done for the most part now, it was maybe another 5 minutes of typing.

He looks over at Connor as he tries pushing through the last of it, wanting nothing more than to lay down right now. God if that Android wasn't the most tempting thing on this Earth.

He had to do his work, only a little bit left now, he'd bother Connor afterwards.

Another minute or two and the Detective considered his report done and he stood. To attempt sneaking up on the Android, or no?

What the hell, Gavin had nothing to lose. He opts to walk over, relatively quiet, regardless of his motives and quietly leans against Connor's desk. Watching the Android in thought for a moment. Whatever he's thinking about it has him purring louder than Gavin's cat. He seems happy. 

" _ What's on your mind, Connor? _ " He purrs, a small smirk on his face. Oh, the things he could do to that precious Android.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor came back to the real world, eyes fluttering and looking up at Gavin. His small smile directed to him briefly only to slowly drop. 

When did Gavin came back? 

"I'm sorry, Detective. Were you saying something?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

"I was, what were you thinking about?" He answers instantly. He had a little time to kill, the only place he was going to, was home.

"What has you so distracted?" He was making pleasant conversation. No use in being an ass to him... not with their little deal they had made.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor tilted his head at Gavin, eyes shifting to look at his terminal avoiding the Detective's gaze. Connor wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed at being caught thinking inappropriate thoughts of him. 

He should schedule an appointment with Cyberlife someday, get to know why he's been feeling... weird lately. 

"Sumo." He lied, partially, he did thought of Sumo, and went to look back at Gavin, "The Lieutenant's dog. He's a Saint Bernard. Have you met him?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

"I've definitely heard of him, Anderson and I aren't exactly close so I haven't ever met him," he says with a sigh.

He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans there. "Well, I think I'm about to head out..." He begins stepping behind Connor's chair but he doesn't leave before leaning down to Connor's ear. " _ Though, I meant what I said about that blush of yours, Connor. _ " he purrs in the Android's ear and stands upright again, glancing at the terminal.

"You're gonna be here a while yet aren't you?" He asks.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Will be heading out in a while as well. Hank doesn't like me staying too late. Says I need to rest and take breaks, even though I don't need it since I'm an Android." 

And Connor turns to glance over Gavin above his shoulder, "And Androids don't blush, I'm not sure what you're getting at."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
** ****

"You do," he insists. "Believe me you do, and it's the  _ hottest  _ thing I've ever seen." he teases with a smile. He whistles softly to emphasize his point.

"I will fight you to my grave on that, I know you blush, I've fucking seen it"

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor made a quick scan around the place and a quick scan of Gavin's vitals. Connor didn't have much info about Gavin yet to know of his sexual drive, but considering how he's back and teasing him, making excuses to linger longer when he could just go home already. Gavin Reed's sexual drive is quite high. 

Or, he just happened to get aroused whenever he sees Connor. 

Either way, his comment and his thought got Connor's system heating in a pleasant warmth, enough to prepare him should Gavin initiate sex again. 

Connor can spare the time to entertain Gavin, if it means another tolerable day tomorrow, and another more efficient day for the Detective. Connor did notice how lifted Gavin’s mood was when he came to work today, and how focused he was on his cases and reports. 

"Why don't you show me, only then we can settle this case close."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

Gavin gently hooks a finger under the Android's jaw, humming contently as he gently tilts his head to the side and he looks lovingly at the smooth synthetic skin on Connor's neck.

"Oh but I'd hate to distract you, Connor." he purrs, "especially when you seem so busy.... maybe I should just leave" he teases, leaning down and nipping at the Android's ear.

"You just keep working and I'll see you tomorrow, hm?" He hums. It sounded serious, but perhaps he was just teasing again.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor's eyes fluttered shut at the touch and shiver when Gavin nipped his ear, but a smirk slowly spread to his lips, "Whatever you say, Detective, it's not my loss." 

Connor moves away from the hold, "I can wait. You on the other hand... you won't see me squirming beneath you, blushing blue, and lookin' like the hottest thing you've ever seen."

He turns, looking at the Detective, " _ Gavin _ ."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

Gavin chuckles lowly. "Oh you are the  _ worst _ " he teases "Goddamnit, I guess I could stay a little longer" he grumbles leaning closer and nuzzling at the Android's neck nipping here and there.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor couldn't stop the moan escaping his lip, and got his eyes going wide at the sudden sound that left him. He could feel the heat in his cheeks spread at losing this game, being embarrassed by the fact he lost his composure. 

_ Shit _ .

He leans away from Gavin, turning in his chair to face the Detective, "Aren't you supposed to be heading home?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed** **  
  
**

He smirks "Alright, alright, I'll go home,  _ but I'll be missing those moans _ " he teases. 

He gives a small wave and shoots Connor a wink "Told you that blush is hot" noticing the blue tinge creeping onto Connor's cheeks.

With that, he snatches his key up off his desk and leaves Connor to his work.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor can feel his Thirium pump easing down at a normal pace the moment Gavin leaves. He could still feel his face warm from the kiss on his neck, though. An idea came to him upon seeing his own reflection on the black screen.  
  


  
The next day, Connor wasn't in the bullpen, neither was Lieutenant Anderson. They were both off visiting crime scenes, field work duties, and therefore, was out of the station the whole day. But during lunch as Connor watches Hank eat his burger, despite the Android's complaints of it being too unhealthy, he sends Detective Reed a text. 

Well, it was more of a single image. 

An image of him staring into a mirror, looking at his own reflection. It was a benefit among Androids, not needing cameras when taking pictures, only to look at his reflection and take a snap. There's a sink in the way, covering his hips and legs, but Connor knows that'll be the last thing that Gavin's going to notice, the blueness of his cheeks and the daze of his eyes is what he’s sure Gavin would see first. Then it'll flicker down below. Judged by how his hand was positioned even if it's all covered, Connor knows Gavin would interpret this perfectly. 

He hits send and smiles. Wishing he was in the precinct to see Gavin's reaction in person, but that's alright. He'll get an idea of it, later as a text or even tomorrow once they see each other again. 

"What got you smiling so goofy, son?" 

Connor's brows raised innocently, looking at Hank, "Nothin', was just checking photos of Sumo. Do you want to see?"

The Lieutenant shrugged, "Sure, why the hell not. Let me see our boy."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

When Gavin checked his phone after hearing it buzz, he half expected it to be something mundane like a neighbor asking him to hold mail for them while they went out of town. Not.... not  _ this _ .

He damn near choked on his coffee when he saw what it really was. 

He coughed a bit holding his phone to his chest before looking down at the image again, oh two could play this game, but not here, not at work. 

>Oh, You're gonna get it next time I see you ;)<

He sends back later when he has a minute.

He laughs softly and puts his phone away. God damn, the Android was getting bold. He goes back to work for now.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor's answer to the text was just to send him the video of his own cock, stroking, and moaning Detective Reed's first name rather sultry. " _ Gavin _ .".

**Sent Today, 11: 42 AM**

_ Too late for that. I've already got it covered. _

  
  
  


"Kid?"

Connor blinks as his LED returns to blue and smiles sweetly at Hank, he opens his palm to show the picture, "Sorry, just had to send a text."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

_ Oh, this Android was going to drive him insane. _

When Gavin glanced at the notification and saw it was a video, he probably could have died, he wouldn't look at work, but he would retort.

> _ Oh, you sly little bastard _ <

He goes back to work without checking the video, he had a pretty good idea what was going on anyway.

Pink tinged at his cheeks, the Android was going to pay for it later, riling him up like this.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

[  **Mission Accomplished** ] 

Connor turns off his messaging app, letting it flicker away from his vision and goes to talk to Hank about their case. Connor never really got the chance to go to the precinct, he and Hank decided to head home after the crime scene. It was only the day after, did Connor went back to the precinct, and smiled at Gavin when he caught the Detective staring at him across the bullpen. A smile that gives out such an innocent quirk, like he didn't send a filthy picture and a video to his colleague. 

He went to work the rest of the day, avoiding Gavin whenever he tried to get near him. Having memorized his footsteps, it was so easy to grab a tablet and walk away, or calling Hank every time Gavin gets into his line of vision. 

It was only after Hank had ruffled his hair, telling him to not stay up too late, and leaving the precinct to the two Detectives, did Connor give Gavin the opportunity to approach him. Connor just leaned back on his chair, smiling at Gavin.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin wasted no time in doing so.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you? How cruel, Connor." he teases. He leans down and nips at Connor's ear, then moving to his neck.

"Who would have thought you could be so  _ filthy? _ " he purrs against the Android's neck.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor reaches out to grip Gavin by the front of his jacket and shoves hard, standing up swiftly only to grab the tablet on his desk. Before Gavin could react to that, he turned his head to the entrance of the bullpen, smiling,"Hello, Hank." 

Thankfully, Hank didn't see anything but he did raise a brow as he approached Connor's desk, glaring at Gavin, "Hey! Get away from him. The fuck are you even doing?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Well, I was going to ask something relating to a case for a second opinion. But fine I guess I won't, old man." Gavin snaps back bitterly. It was a rehearsed excuse, he leaves and goes back to his own desk

God damn,  _ that had been close. _

"I've been civil lately, don't know what you're so pissed about." Gavin comments with a glare. Turns out, Gavin was a pretty expert liar, he didn't even flinch in his delivery.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

And Connor was just smiling so wide as he watches Hank and Gavin interact. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dipshit." Hank retorted at Gavin, going to his desk to grab the car keys that he swears he had placed in his pocket but somehow, it's sitting in the middle of his table. Like someone had taken it and tossed it there. 

(it was Connor)

Hank’s brows furrow upon seeing Connor smiling, "What's with the goofy smile, kid. Did you licked something again?" 

Connor recoiled at that, brows furrows, "No!" But his expression softens, knowing too well that Gavin was eavesdropping, "I might. I'm going to Detective Reed's apartment tonight. We're working on a case today, I'll be home late." 

Hank's head snap to Gavin, "Is this a fucking joke?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"I said I needed a second opinion, what do you want from me!?" Gavin snaps back. "This trafficker isn't gonna catch himself"

Another lie, but it just needed to get Hank off his back. At least he was using something that had legitimately crossed his desk today should Hank try calling his bluff.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Hank was about to tell Connor  _ no fucking way _ is he allowing Connor and Gavin in a place alone, just them, and away from him. Last that happened, Gavin aimed a gun at Connor, but before Hank could even spill his thoughts, Connor had tilted his head to the side. His eyes staring at Hank at what he likes to call  _ puppy eyes _ .

It took Hank three seconds to sigh, "Fine, since you fucking love your job so much. Can't believe you're going out being buddies with Reed." 

"Not buddies," Connor pointed out, "just colleagues." 

"Whatever, look if he tries anything-" 

"-Funny, I don't hesitate to defend myself. Got it, Hank," 

He nodded at Hank, as he started walking out the bullpen. Hank was muttering darkly about workaholics and Gen Zs, when Connor called out, "Don't worry. I know how to tame Detective Reed." 

Connor winks at Gavin. Hank just snorted at that as he disappeared from sight. 

"Precinct isn't safe, Detective. Why don't we head into your place instead?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He smirks when Connor says about taming him.

"You're telling me, he's after my head for even looking at you..." He says with a scoff. "That's fine by me, need anything else done or are you okay to leave?" He asks standing from his desk again.

He just wanted to get payback for Connor's teasing.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

That caught Connor off guard. He didn't expect Gavin to be this  _ civil _ . He would have expected an order for him to  _ get a move on _ , not asking if he's done working. 

It’s like something was wrong to see Gavin so well behave towards him. So well behave that Connor swears, they feel like they're friends. 

Had Connor knew fucking the Detective would bring them like this, then Connor would have done it months ago. 

A tolerable Gavin was nearly pleasant enough to spend time with, gentle even, and Connor likes it. Makes Gavin look so human. 

"No, I'm done. And I doubt you can wait." He began walking to the entrance, leaving Gavin behind him.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He snatches up his key with a smirk.

"Hope you like wind in your face." he calls after the Android.

That wasn't a lie, when he followed Connor and he walked over to his motorcycle. He nods for him to hop on the back. "You're gonna need to hold on, but I'm sure you don't mind that." he teases with a smirk.

* * *

**Connor RK800**   
  


Oh... 

[  **Detective Reed rides a bike** ] 

Connor stared a bit at the vehicle before mounting it and positioning himself behind Gavin. It felt awkward for Connor's height, but when he leaned close to Gavin's back and have his arms wrapping around Gavin's waist. 

They suddenly manage to fit too perfectly on Gavin's bike, "Never would have thought you to be a biker, Detective. It suits you."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He revs it a bit and they take off.

"There's a lot of things you wouldn't think." he raised his voice over the bike's engine. "We don't have too far to go." he assures the Android.

He found something incredibly satisfying feeling Connor pressed so close even in a non-sexual context.

He pulled in off to the side of his building, parked it, and led Connor inside up to his apartment.

The building was average looking in means of upkeep, his apartment was on the 6th floor of the building. His apartment itself was incredibly clean and organized, yet another surprise. He let Connor step in first giving him a hard pat on the ass when Connor passed by him to enter.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor took in the sight of the apartment, noting how organized and neat it was, just like the Detective's desk back at the precinct. 

A habit not most people with the same exterior that Gavin shows would have. It's nice to know that Gavin's cleanliness wasn't limited in his workplace, but extended here in his home. 

Connor was about to comment on Gavin's driving skills and his first experience on riding a motorcycle when the hard slap came in contact with his ass, and all he did was glare. 

Connor's beginning to question how he ended up in this situation and why the hell did he just willingly deliver himself into the wolf's den. 

"Wait." He says, taking careful steps away from Gavin, knowing the Detective would find ways to shut him up and start their little routine, "We should coordinate about certain things. 

"Like one, we've been lucky to not get caught back at the station, but I doubt we'll be having another chance on doing it there. I'm guessing you don't mind me being here at your home? 

"And two, am I to head here whenever you feel like having a round?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"No, I don't mind you being here, and, I guess?" He says with a shrug, backing off a bit and leaning against the door.

"I mean should you ever want this, not to say you will or won't," he gestures between the two of them. "Don't hesitate to stop by, this isn't just about me anymore with how much you seemed to enjoy this, I'll leave it at that." he says.

"Other than that, yes, it's the safest place for this," again, he gestures between the two of them. 

"Anything else you'd like to clarify?" He asks.

Gavin was more than willing to discuss this with Connor first. He could hold off if Connor wanted to talk more about this.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

The Android's brows knitted as he stares at Gavin. It was the expression he normally wears whenever he's confused. An expression that's way too human. 

Yes, there were more he wanted to clarify. He wanted to ask that his own database couldn't provide a possible conclusion towards Gavin's behaviour. 

Of why Gavin didn't mind him being in his own apartment, his own comfort zone when Gavin hated Connor's guts. 

The Detective even offered Connor to come stop by and claiming it's not just Gavin who can initiate the sex now. 

Connor can, because Gavin knew he enjoys it. 

But the thing that confuses Connor the most, was how, Gavin's been nothing but teasing and playful lately. When Connor expected he'd be used as nothing but a fucktoy in exchange for professionalism, and be discarded to the side once done. 

Instead, Gavin's all teasing and flirting and wanting Connor turned on, wanting him to snap, and be the one to actually initiate a fucking. 

Gavin doesn't push past the boundaries either, leaving Connor when he says no. When Gavin could just take and take what he wants. 

Maybe Connor's just looking too deep in it, all those case files and stress finally caught up, disorienting his program like what Hank normally says. 

He really could use the distraction tonight. 

"No," his expression turning neutral, "we can start." 

He pulls at the knot of his tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt, as he approaches Gavin by the door. He didn't do them fast, he wanted to put on a show, but making his movements take their time.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin smirks watching the Android strip oh so very slowly. There was some satisfaction to be had in that.

If Gavin was being honest he wasn't sure what compelled him to allow this privilege. 

Part of him almost saw something human in the Android, maybe that was just the guise. He almost had a higher level of respect for that...  _ almost _ .

Gavin wasn't sure if he could provide any deeper answer, he himself was unsure what was going on with him. He just knew that he found Connor ridiculously addicting when he was moaning his name.

Enough of these thoughts, this was all about the stripping Android now.

He crossed his arms loosely over his chest and let his eyes roam the Android's form as he leans there. 

A low purr sits in his throat, what a tease he can't help but think, but oh God does he love it. He could already feel himself getting harder from such a simple display. He can't help but note that he does indeed miss that blush. He'd be seeing it soon though.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

The dress shirt slipped past his shoulder, passed his arms, and dropped to the floor. Connor looked down at Gavin, smirking, "You're good at restraining yourself, or didn't you saw the picture and clip?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He gives a wolfish grin.

"Oh, I saw, believe me,  _ I saw. _ I gotta say, Connor, never expected you to be so naughty at work." he mused taking a few steps forward.

Close enough for Gavin to snatch him by the waist and pull him closer. " _ I'm loving the rebellion though. _ " he purrs against Connor's neck before grazing his teeth over the synthetic skin there

* * *

**Connor RK800**

A hum escapes Connor as he tilts his head, offering more skin for Gavin to kiss. His hand on Gavin's chest slides down, stopping by his groin. Palming the growing hardness there, "I can keep sending if you want, but you have to acknowledge them. Glancing at it won't be enough... I'd want you to stare at it and forget work for a minute."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He lets a small and low moan slip against Connor's neck as he nips and kisses his way along it. His hips buck forward briefly in response to the delicious amounts of pressure there.

" _ Mmm, I think I can arrange for that. _ " he hums. A hand tracing little loops and swirls on the Androids side while the other fixes itself tightly against his ass. " _ Anything to see more of you. _ "

* * *

**Connor RK800**

It was the last straw for Connor, being so lewdly touched in the ass got him groaning. 

His fingers running on the Detective's soft strands, then gripping it hard and yanking it back. He kisses Gavin in the same brutal force he used back at the station, nipping hard, and sucking at Gavin's tongue. Ending it by pulling away, as he goes to lick Gavin's lips. 

"Get the fucking move on."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Connor getting impatient had Gavin purring

"Whatever you say,  _ Connor. _ "

He gently reached down helping Connor shed his pants before the detective hooks his arms under the Android's thighs and picked him up, finding him honestly a little lighter than he had expected. 

" _ What do you want? _ " He purrs, carrying the Android toward the bedroom.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

He was about to reply a sultry  _ you  _ but then he was lifted by the Detective and instead had uttered, "I can walk fine."

He wanted to struggle, feeling uncomfortable at being carried around when he was the one who usually carried humans around. The protest didn't leave his lips, instead, he went into wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck, and noting how Reed was.... gentle today.    
Unlike the one back at the Station, with the hasty shedding of their clothes, the rough kisses. It was a great contrast to the gentle care of undressing Connor and the slowness of his actions. 

Gavin was even leading him to his bedroom when a wall or the couch would have sufficed.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin bites at Connor's neck a bit.

"I never got an answer." he teases, gently pinning Connor between him and the wall of the hallway to the bedroom. His words rumbled in his chest with amusement.

He wanted to be a little gentle with the Android before he got outlandishly rough with him as payback for the teasing. "Am I going to get one or will I have to fuck one out of you?" He'd never seen the Android so tongue-tied in all the time working with him since he looked like he wanted to say something but hadn't.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

That's more like it. 

"What does it look like, Detective?" He leans close, head tilting to the side, "I don't answer to you."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Oh,  _ you're going to. _ " he growls.

Gavin ground hard against Connor, trying to frustrate the Android further by not giving what it was expecting. "Think you're just gonna stay silent hm?" He bites and sucks at the Android's neck. He knew it wouldn't leave a mark, but Connor always seemed to love the feel of Gavin's lips and teeth against his neck.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

**That's more like it.**

Connor's reply was to keep silent, disobeying, knowing it'll get the Detective more aggressive. 

Connor sighs, eyes fluttering shut, and lolling his head to the side. Hoping the more exposure would get Gavin hitting his mark. The warmth sensation of his Thirium working and the electrifying crawl was returning, but it was low. 

Connor needed more touches, more friction, more of Gavin. It wasn't enough.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin is purring, his grip on the Android tightens a bit.

He doesn't say anything he just quietly smirks at the Android as he reaches down to undo his belt, pinning him a little tighter to the wall to better support him with one arm. His lips return to their rough assault on Connor's neck creeping up to nip at his ear. 

After a little bit, he drops Connor to his feet so they could shed the remaining clothes between them.

He picks him back up right after. "Last chance to protest." Gavin teases.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor remembered the sweet rough way that Gavin has started fucking him back at the station. And he knew just the right reply to get the Detective working. 

"Fuck you."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin starts attacking the Android's neck as he bucks his hips forward, sinking into the Android.

He wasn't gentle about it either, thrusting quite roughly and clawing at the androids thighs as he pinned him to the wall.

" _ God, you know just how to piss me off, don't you? _ " He growls into Connor's shoulder.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

And the sudden feel of Gavin filling him inside got Connor's head throwing back, nails digging hard on the Detective's back. 

"It does increases your performance," Connor gasps, "And make up a good fuck." 

Connor cries out a moan, hips bucking upward, meeting Gavin's thrusts and the tip of his dick grazing the Detective's stomach.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He smirks and keeps the brutal pace up.

He muffles the small moans and noises with rough kisses and bites.

Gavin's hips stutter for a moment as he changes his grip on Connor, he pins him a little tighter and changes his angle a little, and resumes the brutal and unrelenting pace.

" _ Isn't that better? _ " He purrs into Connor's neck before biting down again.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor nearly screamed, 'cause yes,  _ yes! _ Did it felt so fucking better. Being hit by the spot that sends signals coursing through his body. 

" _ Gav- _ " Connor hisses, head ducking forward, their foreheads touching, " _ Gavin! _ " 

And Connor could feel the heat in his face, cobalt blue tainting his cheeks.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin places a hand on the back of Connor's neck, pressing their foreheads together as he admires the blue staining his cheeks. A grin rises to his face through the exertion.

"Look how pretty you are, blushing blue for me." he murmured, the grin only grew. "And such sweet little noises,  _ Connor. _ " he purrs out in a low moan. 

He quickened his pace as much as he humanly could. And tightened his grip on Connor, an almost bruising level of force on his thigh.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor shouldn't be feeling warm over the Detective's words, shouldn't be looking too deep into it. Thoughts like Connor wouldn't mind freely blushing and whimpering for Gavin if it means receiving those little dirty compliments. 

_ Pretty _ , Connor wanted to laugh, Androids can't be pretty, they're machines. Yet hearing those words from the Detective and how Gavin could say his name in such a sexy affectionate way, that Connor knows Gavin wouldn't be using that tone to a different person,  _ just to him _ . 

He'll let it aside, he can be pretty for tonight, and his chest whirring in response. 

Connor moved away, burying his face in Gavin's neck the moment he felt precum dripping on his dick, " _ I'm close... _ " His lips brushing on the skin, teasingly, then running the length of his tongue on it. His program briefly showed him the results of Gavin's sweat.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Oh God,  _ Connor. _ " he groans softly nipping at the Android’s neck some more. God, if he could leave marks on Connor, Hank would be so fucking pissed. He grins into Connor's neck, panting a bit. 

" _ Connor, you are an addiction. _ " he purrs against the skin of Connor's shoulder.

Gavin nuzzles and bites at his shoulder. The ways that Connor responded were just so very satisfying and listening to him whine and whimper, for an Android, he was just so very  _ human  _ and to Gavin, it was honestly a little fascinating.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor bit down, hard on Gavin's neck, hard enough for it to mark and bruise, as the hot liquid of his cum splatter on both of their stomachs. 

He stifles the moan with his teeth sinking to skin, his body shuddering from the orgasm, electric sparks coursing through artificial veins, and highlighting his senses, making Connor be more aware of everything. Gavin's grunts near his ear, the analysis of Gavin's blood, the smell of Gavin's sweat, Gavin, Gavin,  _ Gavin _ . 

It felt amazing. 

The bite loosens, Connor licking the blood, and goes to shakily nuzzle Gavin's cheek, leaving a soft kiss, then licking it as well.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He seethes a bit at the bite, as pain erupts from his shoulder but honestly, he  **loves it** . Gavin was going to have one hell of a time covering that up for work but he couldn't care less.

Connor felt amazing in every sense of the word. Even the gentlest touches were mind-numbing. Every scrap of Connor's nails and brush of his lips. God, it was just oil in the machine.

Gavin hissed into Connor's shoulder burying his face there to muffle his moans. His release flooded his senses and. God he was seeing spots right now, he slowly kisses and sucks at Connor's neck some more practically purring.

" _ God damn, you are kinky, Connor _ " he muses, smirking into the Android's neck.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Am I?" Connor sounded hoarse and husky, as he pulled away to look at Gavin. His normal heated gaze that's directed to him, subsided, looking far softer and calmer. 

He kept the tone neutral, letting the Detective interpret it as whatever he wants. If Connor meant it as genuine curiosity, or if he was flirting. 

Connor wanted to argue, Gavin's the one that fucked him roughly up a wall, and he's the kinky one?

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He smirks a little.

"You tell me," he mused "You're the one breaking skin and licking up the blood." 

He gently reaches to touch the bite. " _ Damn _ " he purrs. He looked to Connor again, a gentler smirk for once. He runs a hand through his hair and just relishes the remaining blush on Connor's face... God was it adorable...

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor waited for his system to cool out before moving forward, upright, his chest going inches away from Gavin's face, "I think we're done. You can put me down now, Detective." 

Arms moving away from hugging Gavin's neck to gripping him in the shoulders, preparing himself to be dropped down.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin gave a brief nod "Right." he hummed and gently dropped Connor once he had braced himself. 

He takes a step back even still once he set Connor down so he could collect himself and leave since that's probably what he was about to do.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Now standing up, Connor can feel Gavin's filthy seeds dripping from him. He needs to get himself cleaned before he goes, the Lieutenant would still be awake at this time. 

"Is it okay if I-" 

And Connor saw movement, beneath his dress shirt. He freezes in his tracks staring at his shirt then goes to grab a shoe beneath him. 

It doesn't take a wise man to know what he's planning to do.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin moves faster than he ever thinks he's moved in his life, and this cat better be appreciative.

He plucks Connor up by the waist and takes a few steps away.

"HEY, WOAH THERE, Connor Slow your roll, do not swat her with your shoe! She's so fucking small and fragile." He says putting him down at what he deems is a safe distance before approaching the shirt, keeping a hand out for Connor to stay where he is.

He reaches into the shirt and pulls a mewling little kitten out by the scruff.

"You always gotta do this to yourself, huh, you're lucky you're fucking cute." he scolds promptly holding the kitten against his chest and petting her. She's an almost black, grey tabby with a white patch against her chest in the shape of a bow tie almost and little white mittens for paws.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Saying Connor was confused during the entire minute after their fuck and before Gavin's cuddling a kitty in his chest would have been an underestimate. What he felt was more deeper than being confused. 

Who wouldn't?

Being lifted up by the waist, struggling so hard to get Gavin to let him go but the Detective's sheer determination of keeping him away from his dress shirt was too strong and Connor found himself standing. Staying 'cause Gavin is raising a hand to keep him in place, he has no other choice but to watch Gavin scold at something until the furry hairball was cuddled to his chest. Android or not, it was pretty fucking weird. 

Connor's eyes lit up as he started approaching Gavin excitedly, "You have a cat!" and his expression twisted into being horrified as he drops the shoe on the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you have a pet. I nearly hurt her."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"It's fine, she has a habit of showing up, I thought she was hiding when we came in so I didn't think it would be an issue, but apparently she got curious enough to take a nap in your shirt." He says, a gentle mewl rising from the little fluff ball on his chest as his thumb swipes over the top of her head.

"Always gotta be a little trouble maker, Harriet, he could've squished you." he scolds booping the cat on the nose. She fits quite easily in Gavin's hand when she sprawls out down his forearm. He gets nothing but a mewl in response.

She wasn't sorry, he knew that. She'd do it to anyone else as well. "I should've said something, I'm sorry if she's scared you"

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor instantly warmed up at the sight, seeing Gavin so gentle over a fragile little thing was so unlike Detective Reed from the station. Connor might have even called them cute if he was capable of making opinions. 

"She didn't, I was just startled." His eyes never left Gavin's, "She's cute."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"I'm pretty sure she knows." Gavin says with a smirk before setting her down on the floor again.

The kitten bounds over and very gently pounces on Connor's feet before being distracted yet again by Connor's discarded clothes, finding special interest in the tie while Gavin pulls his boxers and jeans back on. 

He looks up at Connor again a little confused. Raising a brow at the Android's fixation before going to pick the kitten back up and cradle her to his chest once more.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"I honestly didn't think you to have cats for pets, but just like you said.  _ There’s a lot of things you wouldn't think. _ " And Connor said the last part in Gavin's voice. He starts to gather up his clothes on the floor, leaving the tie for Harriet should the Detective choose to let her go once again, and have the kitten play with it. 

Judged by Gavin's mood, he might get a 90% chance of having his request approved, so Connor did ask, "Can I clean myself in your shower? Or do you want me gone now?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Shower's all yours." he said with a shrug. Gavin didn't see why not.

He points to the extra door in that little hall on the left before he walked out to the living room himself. Still holding the cat, setting her down on the couch where she immediately hopped off and went back to playing with Connor's tie, batting it around.

For a moment he relishes knowing that he most definitely irritated his upstairs neighbor. There was no way they hadn't heard Connor moaning.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Thank you, Detective." 

Connor nodded ever politely as he headed to the shower room, not even bothering to shut the door. Knowing it wouldn't even matter anyway, Gavin has seen it all. Connor first took notice of the blueness on his cheeks in the mirror. Wondering once again why and how he was capable of producing such colour, and why it was only triggered during their little rituals. 

When Connor came out after showering, he's certain he smelled more like Gavin now, more so than when Gavin's musk was clinging to his skin, it's due to him having him used the Detective's shampoo and soap. Connor looked more like himself again, prim clothes and clean, traces from their little secret vanished in plain sight. Connor was about to leave when he remembered something and decided to come back, heading to Reed instead.

"You should eat dinner, Detective. It'll help bring your energy back. Would you like me to order something?"

Of course, Connor doesn't know how to cook.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He thinks for a moment.

"You don't have to do that, Connor. I could always make something." he says. Connor should probably be on his way, he wouldn't want to hang him up any further.

"I think Anderson might have a heart attack if you're gone much longer." he added with a laugh. "I'll be alright, I like to think I can take care of myself." He teases from his spot on the couch.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor nodded curtly, understanding that he has overstayed his welcome. 

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Detective. Have a good night." 

Connor crouches down, stroking Harriet as she rubs herself on Connor's hand. Instantly uplifting the Android's mood more as he smiles down on her, "Nice meeting you, Harriet." 

He slowly stood up, leaving his tie for the kitten and went out. Silently shutting the door and leaving Gavin into the silence of his empty apartment.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

  
  
Gavin sighs and looks up at the ceiling for a moment.

He looks down at the cat again and smiles for a moment. There was a brief silence, and then he hears as Dan upstairs has apparently seen Connor's moans as a challenge.

With any luck, he may get a few hours of sleep tonight.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> State of the art Android Prototype, ready to swat a kitten with his shoe smh
> 
> Connor - Me  
> Gavin - My lovely partner, Opalescent


	4. A Club Case or a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case, a club, jealousy, and feelings starting to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Club case was a homage to "Resonate by Terminallydepraved"

* * *

**  
Connor RK800**

  
"Whoa, what happened to your neck?" Chris said, placing down the files on Gavin's desk. He looked around a bit, checking if anyone was near them to eavesdrop. The only two nearby were Connor and Hank on their desk. Chris considered it as pretty safe. He grins playfully, leaning on the table, and whispering low, "Was she good?" 

Even though Connor was busy listening to Hank's rant, his lips turned upright, fully hearing what Chris had said and he glanced briefly at Gavin. Smirk in place that just says,  _ oh it was so fucking good, wasn't it? _

* * *

  
**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin scoffs a little. "Oh yeah, they were a real piece of work...  _ little devil _ " He retorts, smirking, just a bit, knowing damn well Connor could indeed hear him if he felt like listening. He picks up one of the files and looks at it, flipping it open and looking at it before pausing and glancing over at Connor.

He brings a hand up to the mark Connor had left with a wolfish little grin. That drops after a moment as he skims the file. This was relating to that trafficking case he picked up a few days ago, same situation, same old club. Well hell, seems that's where he conducts business. They'd need to bait the guy out, but he exclusively dealt in androids it seemed. The only android they had that could socialize and blend in, was... well, Connor. Hank wouldn't be too happy about that, he watched Connor like a hawk, to send Connor somewhere  _ that seedy _ , that would be suicide.

The guy had to be brought in though... He purses his lips. He'd have to ask. Fowler was going to want a raid on this place to find where he's taken all the other missing androids, what he's been doing with them... Their key to locating him was  _ Connor _ .

Hank was going to hate him for this, but he liked his job more than he liked Hank anyway. He writes up the request and emails it. Going through Fowler kept less of the heat on Gavin, but he knew the Lieutenant was going to blame him regardless. 

It couldn't be that bad as a whole... afterall, he'd love to see Connor blend in there. Ooh he's gotta stop thinking about that at work, that is one dangerous image. It'd take a bit to hear back, but Gavin would prefer to keep his head rather than rush things. He'd write a few reports up in the meantime.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

And approved, Fowler did as he sent back an email to Gavin, Connor, and of course, Hank; who is Connor's current handler. It just happened to be Hank who first saw the email. Without any warning, he stood up, strode darkly towards Gavin's desk, a tablet clenched hard in his hand, and drops it down the table, "You've got to be fucking kidding about this shit.  _ Connor _ ?"

He points back at Connor, who was looking confused. His whole LED blinking yellow as he stares back at the two humans. Without breaking eye contact with Gavin, Hank then goes to slam his hand on top of the screen, "And  _ this _ ? I need an explanation right fucking  **now** ."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin gives a snort, "I only have an answer for half of it. Connor's the only android here with a socialization module that allows him to blend, I need to get an undercover android to catch a guy who's been abducting androids. Not that hard to understand." He says in a smug tone, leaning back in the chair. "I had to ask for Connor, any other android would stick out like a sore thumb."

"I don't know what the hell else you could be talking about" He added, his expression was smug. He loved to see a sensible idea he had crawl it's way under Hank's skin. Then again, Gavin loved to crawl under Hank's skin, period. "It's not like he's going alone" He added, probably only worsening the situation, Gavin didn't really care about it worsening though.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Oh, yeah, you fucking smug fuck. As if having you and Connor in the same place be any consola-"

"Hank?" Connor called out. He had moved away from his desk all confused at the sudden voice raising from the Lieutenant, "Is this about the case at the club?"

"Yeah." Hank leaned away from the table, arms crossed, "And I say no. Because fuck it. It's too dangerous. You as bait and being alone with fucking Reed who wouldn't hesitate into killing you." 

"Detective Reed won’t-"

"So you're forgetting about the archive room? Interrogation room? Connor, he's fucking unstable, eager to draw blue blood. I’m not allowing you, end of story." 

Connor didn't, would never forget, yet with what he was able to witness with Gavin in the past few days. Being brought to Gavin's apartment and so far, taken good care of, Connor's safe to say he can trust him. Even if it's just a bit. 

"And what if he proves himself?" Connor said.

"Reed? Prove? That's basic math and yet would come out as an error, Con."

"I don't know, maybe Detective Reed will promise to take care of me.’ Connor looks at Gavin, “Isn't that, right?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Like  _ Hell _ , I'd let anything happen to him, That's what I'm there for. Cross my heart, but this sting needs to happen, we have no clue what this bastard is doing with the abducted androids or how he's doing it and Connor is all the department has. It's either catch him here, or risk Connor disappearing off the street just like the others" 

Gavin had taken serious offence to the assumption he'd let something bad happen to Connor, maybe for a reason he hadn't fully grasped yet, but he could see where it came from. He wouldn't let something like that happen to him, he found something much more  _ endearing  _ in Connor now. Something that meant far more to him than he could really grasp.

"I'm there to intervene on behalf of the other undercover officer,  _ regardless  _ of android or human, You may not trust me on that, but I'm damn good at my job, Anderson." His tone had gone from mocking to much more serious. "Connor is in good hands,  _ I promise. _ "

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Hank was caught off guard from that. He has heard Gavin serious before, especially towards young victims (promising their abusive parents won't ever touch them again). Gavin always kept his promises true, and he said it in the same serious tone when he was talking about protecting Connor. 

Connor on the other hand, upon hearing those words got him feeling warm in the chest. A strange feeling, yes, but a welcoming one nonetheless, and he couldn't help but trust Gavin a little more. A little naive, sure, but there was just something about his tone. 

"Fine...." Hank eyed him wearily, "But if anything happens to Connor. I'll tear you a new fucking one, Reed. Remember that." 

Hank picked up the tablet, giving it to Connor and leaving the two Detectives together for debriefing. Connor was about to ask more questions until he caught sight of the image on the screen and his LED flashes Red at the sight of a person barely even covering himself, "I... I'm not going to wear clothes like this am I?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin sighs. "Doesn't need to be this severe, but in a sense... it needs to be enticing which leaves room for a little more modesty, but... This is typically what you see there from androids.... It's okay, to be nervous, Connor, undercover ain't always easy." He tries to comfort. 

"Trust me when I say I wouldn't trust anyone else to be able to bring this guy down though. If this is too much, I'll figure something else out, but you've got a personal bodyguard for the night should you agree." He adds with a wink. "I meant that... nothing bad will happen to you, this is what the scumbag tends to target though."

By no means does he find enjoyment in seeing Connor uncomfortable with this. "You've got a few days to think it over, If you're not sure." He offers. Per custom there was a few days prep for the raid they'd have, Gavin would give him that time to think it over if Connor wanted it. Should he say no Gavin could very well manage. He was good at improvising.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor rose a brow at Gavin.  _ Personal Bodyguard? Nervous?  _ How cute. Connor's LED cycled back to a calm blue as he looked down at Gavin. 

"I'm not backing down from this case, I've already agreed the moment I got the email," He smiles at Gavin, "And I'm capable of taking care of myself. I wasn't given the title Deviant Hunter for nothing, didn't end up stopping Markus by being protected, but I do find the sentiment easing. It's good to know that at least, I've got someone watching my backt."

He looks down back at the tablet, "Though, I don't agree with the clothing; I won't complain. If it means it'll provide us better statistics on succeeding. Anything else you'd like to debrief me? Or I can find everything within the file?"

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He gives a soft laugh. He should have figured Connor was up to it.

"No that should cover it, there's some witness reports in there of potential suspects but they're pretty staggered, should give you something to work with though, got a few days to build your cover, do research, it's all yours." Gavin clarifies. 

"If you can't find anything let me know, or Chris, either he can find it or I've seen it around. As far as we can tell there's no pattern we've found with the missing androids, just that they all disappear from this club, and they are never seen again. We know nothing about his methods so far. Now we have you on, so that might change." He adds with a smirk. 

He'd almost forgotten Connor was a patented killing machine with those times hearing those sweet little cries. He almost wants to kick himself for thinking about it.  _ Work _ . Gotta focus on work even if the physical embodiment of temptation is standing there at his desk.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Okay then, Detective." Connor nodded and left, scrolling more through the files to get as much intel as he could have. 

\-----

The following days were nothing but preparation for the raid. Leaving no time for Connor to interact with Gavin, or for the Detective to even get the chance of teasing him. 

To the point, Connor even forgot they had a fling going on. Only being reminded when he accidentally recalled a footage of their recent fuck. 

Connor decided to take a screenshot from the video and send it to Gavin. It was the one during their wall sex, a mirror was placed behind Gavin on the other side of the wall, providing access of the Detective's back, Connor's legs between Gavin's waist, and dark blue blush on the Android's cheeks.

Connor wasn't sure why he shared the image in the first place, but he figures it has to do about confirmation. When he saw the Detective replying over the image, he felt at ease. 

  
  


The next time he and Gavin had actually talked verbally was when the Detective came to Hank's house to pick him up, hours before the raid. And Hank was currently occupying the threshold of the door, glaring at Gavin, and not letting him in.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"I mean, fine, I'll wait out here like a proper gentleman, but I swear if we're late, Anderson I'm blaming this on you." Gavin snapped, glancing down at his phone. "He does have to go, you realize that right, there isn't a choice here"

He looks at the last conversation with Connor, a little teasing here and there, they were both busy with this, it was no surprise. Gavin was sure Connor had to fight Hank on it even after he agreed to let him.

During his wait he at least makes sure that Hank wasn't keeping Connor from leaving the house.

>I'm outside if you need me, just making sure Father Anderson over here isn't locking you in a room<

Gavin sighs takes a few paces away from the house and smokes to resist the urge to blow smoke in Anderson's face. He was however curious to see what Connor had come up with for his cover. There was a load of reference, surely enough to work with for the most advanced prototype CyberLife had made.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

There was a bang sounding at the front door followed by heavy footsteps threading towards the kitchen, it's obvious whose it belongs having known his footsteps for years and considering the fact aside for himself, the only other person living in the house was Hank. It's no doubt the Lieutenant was finding himself another beer within the kitchen, he wanted to stop Hank, but he couldn't, he understood why he'd wanted to get himself calmed down tonight. It only got further confirmed when Connor got Detective Reed's text.

Without tearing away from the mirror, Connor called out from the bathroom, "Was that Gavin?" 

"He's no longer Detective Reed now, huh?" Hank answered, followed by the sound of the fridge closing and a bottle opened. Connor looked out the open door, frowning, then checked one last time at the mirror before leaving. He would have stopped Hank drinking his beer, but, considering Connor's doing something that the Lieutenant disapproved of, Connor let it slide a bit and went to the front door. 

"Detective, come on inside, it's cold."

He didn't wait for a response and just left the door open, passing by the wall full of photographs. There was Cole framed, and beside it was Connor. It took Hank months, and countless therapy sessions and support groups, to finally hang a photo of his son. Letting whoever would enter the house be the first thing they were to see. It's why Connor felt unworthy having his photo up the wall and beside Cole, but Hank only stated anyone that lives in his house deserves to be displayed, and Connor couldn't really argue, both his and Cole's photograph had Sumo in it. 

He went back to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open for anyone to join him as he leaned by the sink to start unbuttoning his dress shirt, letting it fall on his elbows to reveal the glitters covering his chest, shoulders, and arms, then checking the fitting of the Eden's Club shorts. The last thing Connor really needed to add was the collar and leash, that he finds staring at as he holds it by his hands. Testing the weight like it's some kind of gun.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin sighs another billow of smoke leaving his mouth before he drops the cigarette and snuffs it out.

"I'm not gonna die since you let me in, right?" He calls out to Connor gently shutting the door behind him. Figuring since he knew there was a dog... it was probably best if he didn't leave the door open regardless.

Blending wasn't terribly hard for Gavin in this case, he only really needed to make sure he didn't look suspicious... or terribly familiar. He wasn't dressed any way or the other, but what he had done was change enough to keep a cover.

When with a little wandering he'd caught sight of Connor again he gave a soft whistle. He had no words, none Hank would like to hear.

"You are gonna fit  _ right  _ in." he muses with a smirk. To be fair, all the glitters had caught his gaze, it lingered for the rest. "I see why he's especially pissy tonight." meaning Hank "unless he doesn't know and he just hates me." Gavin teases lowly it was quiet but easily could have just been playful banter, both were plausible after all.

Woof. He knew this wouldn't be hard for Connor, but  _ God Damn _ he was going to need to keep himself under control tonight. They couldn't mess around, as much as he wished they could. He rubs the back of his neck, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. "...I don't think we're gonna have a problem finding this guy..." He redirects his attention to the task at hand, a smug grin following his words.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"That's.... good to hear." It came out a little hesitant as he brought the black collar up, wrapping it around his pale slender neck. "I had doubts over my outfit at first. Hank wasn't of any help. He was only providing horrified reactions that I couldn't interpret if it was going to take it as positive or negative, but I'm confident with yours now." 

He shrugs the dress shirt back, buttoning it all the way, but leaving two ones open. Connor never felt uncertain or sensitive over what he looked, wore, or how he's treated by others, but the outfit is sending his stress levels high enough to reach 70%. And he's not sure why that's the case. 

He doesn't feel uncomfortable at Hank's and Gavin's gaze, but the mere thought of others, and a killer might gaze at him differently was getting him a hard time to maintain his stress levels. Connor pushes himself off the sink, expression neutral as he approaches Gavin, "We can go now." He didn't really wait for a reply, just straight out walked towards Hank. 

"We're heading out." 

"Yeah, look, why don't you go to Sumo for a bit. I need to talk to Reed." 

"Okay..." Connor eyes him wearily but obeyed and approached Sumo to pet him. 

"Reed." Hank said walking towards Gavin, beer bottle loosely held in his hand, "I know you have that shitty bike with you, but here." 

He tosses his car keys to the Detective, "Not having the whole world see Connor looking like fucking that. Don't care if your bike's gonna add to the aesthetic appeal but a car's safer." 

He looks down at his bottle, sighing then takes a step forward, "And Reed, I know you hate me and Connor but fucking, just.... Don't let anyone hurt him, okay? I trust you tonight. He's more than a fucking Android. Trust me. Now fucking go, don't want you two late on your fucking date." He finishes off sarcastically.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Alright, one, that bike is my baby, but thanks." He starts, looking down at the keys. "And two, I made a promise, didn't I?" Gavin smirked a bit, but it was well meaning. 

"I know, I'm not the first person you'd want going with him, hell, I know I'm the last, but I keep my promises. I'm not supposed to carry for this, but you know me, I'm not one for rules." He begins, trying to at the very least reassure Hank he'd make sure Connor was safe, before tugging the concealed holster up from his belt. You'd never guess he had a gun on him from the look of it, he conceals it again. 

"It's just in case.... I... I don't want to see anything happen to him either... he seems.... nervous... and I have a bad feeling about this guy we're after... Connor's in good hands I swore you that and I mean it." He finishes, takes a step back and sighs.

"Connor, come on, We're taking Hank's car." He calls to the android. Gavin runs a hand through his hair. "He'll be fine" He says one last time to Hank before strolling to the door, letting the android take his time leaving, you never leave the house without telling someone you care about goodbye.. .that's a habit you pick up as a cop especially working the kind of cases they see most frequently. You never know what can happen...

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Thanks." And Hank meant it as Gavin left the house. He sighs when he approached Connor, "Jesus, you fucking sure you don't need a jacket with you?"

"Androids don't get cold," Connor stated, nuzzling Sumo at his forehead before standing up, "I'll be fine."

"Wasn't talking about the whole cold thing."

"I do need to be attracting, Hank, like a beacon. Can't do that being all covered up."

"I know, hey, goodluck and take care, kid. Go make me proud or something." Hank smiles, patting Connor at his arm and closing the door silently after ushering the Android out his house. 

Connor heads straight to the car, taking the passenger seat, and putting on his seatbelt. He didn't try to initiate conversations with Gavin, knowing the Detective would understand his silence, and how his outfit still felt uncomfortable and weird. Without even noticing it, he can feel his cheeks heating up a bit. Showing off a light blue tint contrasting the glare on his eyes as he watches the houses and buildings they pass by.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

To say Gavin was nervous about this was an odd but accurate word choice. He was nervous sure... their man they were after was pretty damn unpredictable. He had made a promise that nothing was happening to Connor. If he tried anything he'd bring the bastard down himself, they wouldn't have the grace of holding out until the raid.

He pulls up, up the block, turns the car off and sits back in the seat, taking a breath. "Club's just down the street... Are you ready for this, Connor?" He asks looking over at the android. "We have to figure out how exactly he's been abducting androids and what he's been doing with them, but top priority is finding him and signaling for the raid. You've already made note of the varying descriptions. It's a club, weird lighting, perfectly understandable. We're gonna identify potential suspects first, take this slow, we have all night if we need it, okay?"

He was worried about Connor, though he'd probably deny it, the android did seem some extent of uneasy which already wasn't something he was looking forward to. Not to mention how little they knew... he wasn't sure what to expect, that also prompted him to carry against orders.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor nodded, looking out across the street towards the club. Different types of people were coming in, all dressed in black or had little to no clothes to cover. 

He could spot a few androids as well, but they were fewer than their human companion, and always having their handlers with them.

He could feel his thirium pump accelerates on the scene of having that much of a crowd entering. He teared his eyes away, looking back at Gavin. 

"We should be cautious. Our suspect has been kidnapping androids for a while now, they've probably gained enough knowledge on our models and types, just like most android abductors. It's hard not to be suspicious over an RK800 in a club looking slutty unless there was motive behind it. I'm a prototype model, no one like me outside this world, and the entire country is aware of the Android Detective that prevented the Revolution." 

Connor wanted to address how uncomfortable his outfit was and how there'll be more people staring at him in the club. In the similar fashion whenever Gavin rakes his eyes over him lustfully. Connor didn't mind Gavin, but he surely minded the other's eyes.

He kept quiet though, his own personal opinions and comfort didn't matter in this case. To find the android abductors is.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin thought for a moment. "Alright, we'll play this by year, if they do recognize you, and your cover is blown we're bringing 'em in ourselves and calling in the raid to sweep the building. I'm your cover should shit go down, nothing is going to happen to you, you hear?" He offers.

He waits a beat, checks the time. "Alright let's get a move on." he says before hopping out. If they slip in now Connor would get a good chance to look at everyone at the very least.

Getting past the door would be easy... the rest of the club they'd be on edge. For now they could knock the one easy thing out. Waiting in that crowd for a while would be at least two dozen people... all staring at Connor like they were ravenous wolves.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

And the moment Connor left the car, it felt like a switch had been flicked and Connor's blending module came into motion. Connor pretended he liked the stares, returning the eye contact with wide blown gazes, and put on a show that if it weren't for his leash, he would have approached those strangers giving them what they want. 

But Connor stayed to his  _ master _ , having reached out to give Gavin the end part of his chain when they left the car. His arms wrapping loosely around Gavin's waist, his lips brushing the Detective's neck, showing who he belongs to. The top part of his shirt was unbuttoned, the sleeves on his shoulder slipped down, exposing a generous part of his skin for all to see. 

Connor would admit, he must have felt more uncomfortable if it wasn't Gavin he's with tonight, having the Detective's familiar warm presence was enough to ease him down and provide a more casual and believable front from their nightly routine. When they've reached the door, Connor's mask slipped, having been replaced with a thrilled expression as he held into Gavin's hand to eagerly drag him inside. Being met with the loud music, people dancing, and the pretty lights, Connor kept glancing at Gavin excitedly.

"I've never been to a club before," he said leaning close to Gavin's ear, "I really like the lights."    
  
It was true, Connor wouldn't seem to tear away from the colourful lights flashing from the ceiling, further emphasizing the glitters on his body. He only went away from the trance when someone collided to him. His eyes blinking, program flashing him his objective. Right, mission. He wraps his arms around Gavin's neck, lips brushing on lips, eyes fluttering close and asking huskily, "Where'd you wanna go?"    
  


* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin smirks softly, he wouldn't deny that there was a very high level of satisfaction that came with having Connor hang all over him. He twists the leash around his hand a little tighter, the soft clink of the chain lost to the pounding music and flashing lights.

"Well, I'm thinking that we head over by the bar so you can take in the sights" He purrs in return. The Detective loops his arm, possessively around Connor's waist, pulling him a little closer and taking a half step out of someone else's way. He leans in to whisper, "That way somebody can be a good little bloodhound and sniff out a few suspects before you get distracted." his low voice almost lost in the club were it not for the proximity to Connor's ear. This was a good method for hiding their deliberation but also incredibly fun.

He'd have been more concerned if Connor was here with anyone other than him, hell he would have been jealous, but acting interested in one another, came rather naturally for some unforeseen reason. It was no new sensation having Connor's lips on him but it was a welcome one. It was no new thing to hear Connor purring for him.. This was second nature, and being dominant over Connor, well, that was a part of the package. He leads the android over in the general direction of the bar weaving through bodies, picking a corner with a good view of most of the club. He was sure it would be close enough without the android needing to look suspicious for glancing while he held on to his  _ 'master'  _ If you could call Gavin that...

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Finally settling down, Connor leaned back at the counter, unbuttoning his shirt fully, and letting the fabric slip into his arms, catching the attention of many dancers and drinkers. 

And so, he began to scan around the bar. Checking criminal records of the crowd, here and there, especially the ones who were staring hungrily at him. Not knowing the reason Connor's making eye contact back was so he could dig in personal data. 

Most of the crimes Connor got were just minor theft and drug use, often as minor as Marijuana intake, and nothing more. 

"What are we having tonight?" 

Connor turned to face the bartender behind him, "Vodka." As he cocks his head to Gavin. 

"Got it, and you? We have android specialized drinks. You might wanna try it." 

Connor tilted his head, looking at Gavin for permission but before any of them could answer, a hand was slammed in front of Connor's table, money beneath it, "Get me one. For it." 

The owner of the arm flashed Connor a seductive smile, as he leaned on the counter, fingers running on Connor's arm, "You're a pretty thing. How much are you?" 

If Connor weren't undercover, he would have raised a brow at the man and lectured him that Androids can't be pretty. They're just machines mimicking the appearance of a person, but instead, leaned on the table submissively, head tilting and smiling, showing off the bright colour of his pink LED. 

"I can’t be bought," Connor smiled, "I'm already owned by someone." 

Connor didn't do anything to fend away the hand curled on his arm that was slowly crawling up it's way to his shoulder and down his chest.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin sneers a bit at the other man over Connor's shoulder. He shouldn't actually get jealous, but he was without a doubt. This guy just walking up to Connor like that made his blood boil.

_ Oh, he better back off. _ "You know this bastard has some nerve coming near you" Gavin murmurs smugly, leaning forward to purr in Connor's ear, oh yes, he was going to get cocky, he had walked in with Connor on his arm. He was now obligated to be that one guy in the club. He pulls Connor a little closer by the hip. Pink was, different, but... god was it fitting, it was cute, almost temptingly innocent.

"Buddy, you better back the hell off." Gavin growls a bit at the man. The glare of the lights off of the glitter on Connor's body only really made it sink in how possessive he was getting.

It only further added to their façade, besides they weren't quite in the next stage of this. He had no clue if Connor had spotted anything yet, for one and two if he hadn't they needed to decide what to do from there.

He carefully runs a hand over Connor's head, like he was a good little pet. "You heard him, he's  _ taken _ , isn't that right?" He purrs more to Connor than the other man.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

The man scoffed, "If you've got a problem 'bout us eyeing your toy. You shouldn't have brought it here, least dress it up like that." 

He runs his fingers upward, lifting Connor's chin up as the Android's eyes flutter close, "'Sides, look at your bitch. All in heat for me." The man taps his own temple, emphasizing the colour of Connor's LED.

He licks his lips and lets go, knowing Gavin might start a fight against him but the smirk said it enough. Man's gonna be keeping an eye on Connor, waiting for the Android to surrender himself to him. 

And when he left, Connor's movement returned to its robotic form, turning to face Gavin, his LED cycling a calm blue. 

"He's not our man." Connor said, turning to face the table and shotting down his drink, feeling it calm down his nerves despite the tight grip on the glass as he slammed it down, "I think we overestimated me as a bait. I don't seem to be attracting him, now am I?" 

His nails dug hard on the glass, eyeing Gavin frustratedly.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin watched the man leave for a moment, just listening as Connor confirmed he wasn't who they were after. 

"There has to be something we're not considering, You're a regular club dime..." He muses for a moment. "Unless, I might need to, let you off the leash, per se." He speculates, chewing his lip thoughtfully. 

As much as he hated the idea, it was entirely plausible that they had ruled Connor out for the time being since he was with someone. "It's more dangerous... I'd need to seriously keep an eye on you... we can try for it only if you think you can handle that. Basically everyone here has been eyeing you up... Maybe our guy will get the balls to get close if he sees you alone." He suggests quietly. 

He gives the android a brief affectionate squeeze, trying to keep their cover through the android's frustration. 

To other club patrons that had been watching it would merely seem like the android was bothered by something, and Gavin was trying to coax a more positive attitude.

"Look, I know that really doesn't sound like the best idea, but we can't rule it out, what would help you scan more people?" He asks.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor unconsciously leaned on the touch, his stress level decreasing. He wasn't sure why, but ever since after the Revolution, he's been becoming more frustrated if his missions didn't show any progress. 

Then again, whenever he gets alerts of a failing mission, all he can see is a version of himself with blue eyes... and taller. 

But Gavin's right, there are ways that they can improvise. They've got the whole night to do so, he just wishes he has his coin to help focus and clear his mind. 

"We should do that," Connor whispered to Gavin's neck, leaving soft kisses on the skin, "I need to interact with as many people as I can get," he pauses, looking up at Gavin, "On the dance floor." 

He pulls away from his neck in favour of leaning close to Gavin, their faces inches apart and his hand on the Detective's thigh, "I'll be fine don't worry. I'll message you through your phone if I end up finding a possible suspect. Will you be fine?" 

And closes the gap, licking Gavin in his lips as he pulls away smirking, "I promise I won't blush for anyone, that's for you only." 

  
  


He winks and pushes himself away, and goes in the crowd, disappearing among the sea of blonds, reds, and brunettes. 

Connor had to admit, he did find it amusing how Gavin got jealous over the drunk man from earlier, but for now he has to act slutty and find their suspect.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin hummed at the feel of Connor's lips against his neck.

"Good luck." He purrs before Connor disappears into the crowd. There's a little pride that comes with knowing Connor only blushes for him, hell there's been a sense of pride all evening having Connor on his arm, it was.... really nice.

He sighs softly and just watches the ever moving sea of people, Connor had made quick work of blending in, he damn near lost sight of him.

He had lost sight of him, which was fine, Connor had a way to get a hold of him should he find something or end up in trouble.

That thought made him a little less nervous about this.

Connor could take care of himself... he knew that. For now he'd end up tuning in and out of the nearby conversations, listening for a bit and then not caring any longer, eventually getting into a long and dry conversation with a bartender just to keep himself occupied while he waited on news from Connor.

This was also partially to keep him from gritting his teeth at some of the guys Connor was dancing with. God what had gotten into him.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor didn't really have a choice as people started gripping his arm to whisper naughty things in his ears, making him frown as he answers a logical explanation how what they wanted to happen couldn't be achieve realistically, leaving the men touching him confused and wondering, "How came a fucking Android be such a smartass?"

Connor always takes that as opportunity to slip away, scanning them quickly for any evidence and info, and if they come out clean, he goes to a different person. The couple of people that Connor did find interesting and danced with had ended up just as negative as the previous one. Some very minor theft, minor drug use, simple assault, trespassing, vandalism, reckless driving, over and over, to the point Connor is beginning to feel a sense of deja vu, and had his skin crawling unpleasantly. Making him glance at Gavin, craving the strong scent of his cologne and leather, the best alternative that calms him down, since his coin, Sumo's fur, and the Lieutenant's soft hoodie wasn't anywhere near.

Connor's LED flashed a bright red as he went over to return to the bar. There was a vision of himself that kept flashing with each step he took going closer to the Detective. A version with blue eyes, staring coldly down at him. It made his Thirium pump race with each step, systems whirring noisily within him, one that wasn't soft to the ears and then.... he caught something by the corner of his eyes. 

Blue. 

He pauses, looking over to the man with glasses, leaning by the pole within the shadows, a beer bottle nursing in his hand. There were traces of faded Thirium in his hands and jackets, the ones that can only be seen with Connor's scanners. Connor closes his eyes, LED flashing yellow. 

  
  


**Sent Today, 12:56 AM**

|  _ Detective, I think I've found him. He's on the far North West of the club, by the poles. He doesn't seem to be with anyone and he's wearing glasses. I see traces of faded Thirium in his sleeves and hands, same model from the missing AP700 that was reported a week ago, last seen here.  _ |

  
  


Connor opened his eyes, to find the man looking at Connor as he dips his bottle upward, drinking and never leaving the Android's gaze. 

_ | I'm going after him.|  _

And Connor went forward, towards the man, away from the crowd, and greeting him in the shadows. His Pink LED offers a dim light for both of them.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin glanced down at his phone when it buzzed and casually looked, can't have this looking too suspicious could they. 

_ | Be careful over there. | _

He sent in return, watching them from a distance. They knew nothing about this guy aside from what he did, they had to proceed with caution here.

The man would smirk as Connor approached. 

"Well, aren't you a sweet little thing? What're you coming over here for,  _ darling _ ?" The man purred, his gaze raking over Connor in a chilling sweep. Who knew what he was thinking of doing, but for right now he acted basically the way any others had acted when Connor had been near them.

Just seemingly admiring him, but this man had far more sinister plans for Connor, he'd never seen a model like this come to the club, but it had to be worth something. If it was unique it had to be worth even more whole. 

_ He had to have this one. _

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor turned his head, showing off his LED as he leans by the pole, "I was informed that humans are social creatures. I wonder why you're alone here considering this is a club. Unless... you prefer other companions." 

He smiles sweetly, at the man, his hand resting on the man's stomach, slowly sliding to his waist as Connor positions himself in front of him, "Would you like to dance? Or have me alone by a room? I don't cost much." He whispered, eyes raking over him, but was actually scanning him. 

  
  


_ | His name is Jayson Dahmer. Age 37. No criminal records, but.... there's a lot of faded Thirium in his jacket. I could see them now up close. | _

Connor then leaned in close to whisper low, "I could make it free if you gave me a good time." 

And closed his eyes, recalling a few footages of Gavin running his hands so lovingly on his body, kissing him roughly, pinning him up a wall, and Gavn moaning so lustfully, that when Connor withdrew to look back at the man. His cheeks were tainted blue, eyes a little too wide blown.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Jayson grins a little "Oh  _ sweetheart _ , I'd  _ kill  _ to get you alone"

Gavin looks down at the message and chews the inside of his lip.

_ | Alright, I'm calling someone now, keep me posted on the situation we may need to lay low here for a while, are you okay over there? Or are we handling this the hard way?|  _

He sends back, waiting a moment before calling this in.

Jayson ran a finger under Connor's chin just admiring the sculpt of his chassis. "Trust me, you'll be  _ begging for mercy _ when I'm done, _ if you can beg. _ " he chuckles a bit to himself. 

"What a cute blush... you must really want me darlin'" he muses, clearly enjoying Connor's hands on his body.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

_ | NO | _

Connor recoiled a bit, eyes blinking and quickly masking it with a smile. 

| No.... don't contact anyone yet. I need to get more information. Please.... trust me, Detective. I know what i'm doing. 

Don't worry. | 

He takes a step forward, taking the beer bottle away from the man's grasp and goes to wrap his own arms around his neck, smiling down at Jayson, "Where would you like to go? Your place? The rooms here? Your car? 

**_I'm all yours.._ ** ."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

_ | Connor, what the hell are you doing? | _

He sends back, you can almost hear the worry dripping off of that message.

Jayson smiles at him, a wide and toothy grin. "Why don't we head back to my place, hm? I'll show you the car." 

He rests a hard on Connor's waist, an almost uncomfortably tight grip. "Come on sweetheart you'll have the  _ time of your life. _ " he purrs, another sickening grin on his lips.

_ | Connor I swear to God if you're doing something stupid and dangerous over there. |  _

Gavin had no clue what he was doing but from what he could see, Connor was throwing himself to the Lions over there.

Jayson began to lead him out, not through the front doors, but a side exit into an even seedier alley, traces of Thirium everywhere. When his car came into view his car was worse, passenger side door was covered, passenger side was  _ saturated  _ in thirium that had long since evaporated.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Despite the car being a literal murder crime scene he still followed Jayson willingly, without fear, or, in Jayson's mind, a bit too naively. 

_ | We went out the side exit, towards the alleyway. His car is covered in Thirium from different android models. Some matching the missing Androids from the reports and- | _

Connor freezes, head tilting to look at Jayson. Judged by what he could see at the moment, Jayson takes time into killing- shutting down the machines, then bringing their parts back home for harvesting. Connor's not going to live if he enters the car. From what he could gather on the blue blood stains, it seems that the Androids were immobilized, unable to fight back, Jayson probably uses some form of weapon to make their system go haywire, losing control, and be easily harmed. 

So, he waited till they were near the passenger door, and that's when Connor took hold of the man's wrist by his hip, pulling it over his head, twisting the arm by Jayson's back, and slamming him on the car. His other hand, tightly taking hold of a handful of hair, pinning his head down on the roof, "Don't move." 

_ | I got him. | _

There was a pause, followed by another ding from Gavin's phone. 

_ | : ) | _

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Jayson just chuckles. "You're that android cop, aren't ya? I thought I recognized your sculpt, always thought it was better suited for a club slut."

"You're a regular collector's item you know? All those functions, and only one of you exist... you're pretty high demand." he goes on. "I knew I'd need more than one set of hands when my buddy marked you." another sickening grin.

Just then two more men enter the alley, one with a gun, the other is holding some strange device, a little box with a button on it.

"How about you let our associate go?" The one with the gun prompts nodding to the one with the device who clicks it on and approaches Connor. They were still trying to immobilize him. Determined chop shoppers...

"Don't you think it strange your buddy hasn't come to help you yet? I wonder what the hold up is." Jayson muses.

Gavin was, in fact fine, they were messing with Connor's head trying to get him to submit before his backup showed up. Gavin was very abbraisively making his way through a stubborn crowd for that side exit, but fighting through that did add to the illusion that something had happened as it delayed him greatly.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Alright... I'll let him go." Connor takes a step back away from Jayson, hands lifted up high in a surrendering gesture. He turns his head to get a view over the two other men, eyeing the one with a gun and the other with a strange remote of some sort. He scanned the item, unable to identify what it is, but there's a high voltage running through the small box. Must be the weapon they used to immobilize Androids, which can be harmful to humans.

He turns back to Jayson when he starts talking, his LED cycling yellow at being reminded of Gavin, "I don't know who you're talking about. I came here alone." And Connor can feel an unpleasant twists in his stomach at the thought that- 

  
  


_ | Gavin, he has friends! Be careful! |  _

  
  


Connor's preconstruction activated when he saw movement, the one with the remote heading forward. His programs showed him that the best course of action to escape was to dodge the first man that attacked him, disarm him, use him as a shield as the one with the gun would shoot towards him. Killing his friend, Connor can go grab the device, throwing it at the man with the gun, to stun him, then shoving the corpse next towards the gunman. 

It'll leave Connor enough time to snatch the gun and neutralize the owner, and hold Jayson as a hostage. He executed the plan well, until the part he was going to neutralize Jayson. The man brought out his own pistol, but instead of aiming at Connor, he aimed beneath his jaw, "Ain't gonna get me alive... you won't fucking find them."

"Jayson-" 

The gun shot rang around the alleyway, the body dropping with a thud. Connor's LED flashes red as he lowers his own gun, Jayson's grin imprinted in his mind.   
  


* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin came bursting out of the door at that point.

"Connor! Fuck I tried to be faster, people never fucking move when they're high and drunk as all hell," he rambles holstering the gun again as he looks at the three bodies on the ground.

"...That'd explain the gunshots... are you okay, did they hurt you?" He asks kneeling by the two piled on top of one another just looking them over. "Fucking hell, he really went gunning for you..."

He stands again and gently puts his hands on Connor's shoulders. He notices the flashing red of Connor's LED.

"Connor?" He asked gently, he had no clue what Connor had seen at that point, but when he looked down at Jayson...

_ Good God did he? _

He looks at Connor again. He'd shot himself right in front of him hadn't he.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"I'm okay," was the quiet reply that Connor uttered, eyes never leaving Jayson's body on the ground. 

_ Russian Roulette....  _

Connor can feel his Thirium Pump accelerating, an urge to just get home already and be greeted by the Lieutenant smiling, and not find him sitting by the dining table, alcohol stench lingering by the air, and the rolling sound of the revolver filling the silence. 

He teared his eyes away from him, mission comes first, but his alert over the word mission before his eyes came in cracked red lines. 

"I wanted him alive." He said, tone stronger as he straightened himself, "We should call in the rest, before any of the club members witness it and cause a public freakout." 

Connor nodded, shedding his blood stained dress shirt and draping it over Jayson's head, covering the remnants of the suicide. He went in to crouch beside the piled body, picking up the weapon and scanning it, his bright LED, never returning to its original blue. Just a red angry light.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin gives a nod and takes a few steps away to call in this situation, leaving Connor to investigate the remnants.

In the car there was actually an Android leg sitting in the back seat if you were to squint through the tint on the windows.

None of them had any mention of where the chop shop was that they had been taking these Androids apart.

Within about 5 minutes other officers were arriving to help contain this situation. Gavin looks over at Connor again and he shrugs his jacket off and puts it on Connor's shoulders since he had sacrificed the shirt to cover a dead suspect.

"It's not much, but you don't seem comfortable showing so much skin..." He offers. At least Connor would be able to zip the jacket up and cover himself even if only a little more.

On the other brightside the jacket smelled a lot like Gavin, the cologne, hint of tobacco, and leather. 

Gavin sighs and looks over the trio of corpses once more before sighing and stepping further down the alley to smoke without polluting the investigation. The soft hiss of burning tobacco and a lethargic plume of smoke. This was not ideal... but they would have to work with it. They had to find the rest of the remains sooner or later...

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor never noticed Gavin approaching him, too occupied on checking for evidence that the only reason he knew Gavin was behind him was when he felt something heavy being dropped into his shoulders. 

He wanted to question the sacrifice made by giving Connor his jacket when the Detective obviously needed it more, instead, he kept quiet and just nodded. His fingers came to wrap around the front flaps, pulling it closer around him. 

Connor didn't mind shedding clothes and being exposed, he’s an Android. They don't mind being naked, yet Connor didn't return the jacket. Knowing full well the sentiment it holds, and how lucky Connor felt being treated with gentleness from the same man who had previously aimed guns up at him. 

He focused back on the evidence, and knew the reason his LED returned to blue was due to the scent of Gavin sticking in the jacket. 

It took Connor the stronger scent of Tobacco to stop his analysis and search from where it was coming. He approached Gavin, "You should head home, Detective, it's getting rather late."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Another large puff of smoke, somehow seeming thicker in the chill of night.

"Probably, Gotta make sure you get home though... Besides, my bike is still at Anderson's anyway, not really all that tired." He answers before bringing the cigarette up to take another drag, this time he tilts his head back to release the smoke from his lungs. He feels his body ache in protest to his statement, but keeps his head tilted back, looking at the sky.

"Find anything new?" He asked, trying desperately to distract himself from the fact that even if he went home, he probably wouldn't sleep. Not like it was a surprise to him that he virtually had no consistent sleep pattern.

He always told himself he had simply seen too much in his occupation, in his life....

For the most part that was true. If he wasn't kept awake, nine times out of ten, he would be waking up in a cold sweat from some twisted machination of his own subconscious devising. 

Gavin hardly sleeps, if he does, it's a silent miracle. 

Connor couldn't know though, the android would demand to know more and he might just back out of their little deal they made. The last thing he needed was for the android to tell him what he already knew.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

There was something inviting with Gavin's position, with his neck all exposed, Connor was having the urge to just get a taste of his skin, or have the smokes be captured in his own lips. He hadn't though and remained a distance away from Gavin. 

Connor knows if it wasn't at work, he might have done so. 

"Nothin much, just more identifications of our suspects, how the weapon can be used and why it works. I've checked the car's GPS, to see where it frequently went but they've disabled it. At least we know the car, I can be able to track it down through street surveillance. I'll do it back at the station, for now i'm done." 

He offers a hand at Gavin. 

"We can go home now, Detective."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

He sighs out a slightly whispier puff of smoke before dropping the cigarette and grinding it into the pavement.

"Alright then..." He gives a brief smirk. "If you're sure there's nothing else you need to look at..." He stands from the wall and pulls the keys back out, giving them a brief shake.

He gives a nod. "Let's get you home then." He states before gently taking the android's hand, leading him back to the car again. He's rather quiet otherwise, though it seems to be that he's just distracted, his mind was elsewhere and he was a little thankful for that rather than ending up focusing on Connor. 

_ God, Connor _ . Connor was a walking temptation right now, but there was a time for everything and that time wasn't now, not with what they had seen here, not with what Connor had seen here.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

Connor silently closed the door off the passenger seat, eyes lingering over the club as Gavin drove off. It wasn't Connor's thing, the awfully loud noise, too crowded space, too many eyes and touches, but he still enjoyed it. With the many lights and with Gavin, the Detective looked like he belonged the moment they entered. 

Connor wished they could stay more and get a little bit more fun, maybe it'll help improve Gavin's mood. 

His eyes tear away the moment it was out of sight and goes to look at Gavin, "You're quiet." He looks ahead at the road, "Wasn't aware you were capable of such thing. It's an improvement, and I'd have to say, I really like it." He teases, just to lighten up the mood, though Connor is worried about Gavin's quietness.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin gave a snort and looked over briefly. "Yeah, just... Got some stuff on my mind is all." He answers.

He looks back to the road again and sighs, finding something else to distract himself with. "I didn't get a chance to ask earlier how was that drink that asshole bought you?"

The way Connor had pounded that back was a little startling, but he was mostly curious how the hell an android was intended to drink, it wasn't like they could get drunk.... to his knowledge at least.

He had relaxed a little bit, but he was still a little distant. He'd rather keep his thoughts a little scrambled rather than cohesive stream right now, he needed to get Connor home and then try to go home and sleep.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Tasted like Thirium, well, it is Thirium." 

Having been reminded of how his system alerted him about his Thirium levels being normalized. 

"A little different. It felt fuzzy, and it was stinging to my tongue. Overall, It's fun to drink. " 

He glances back at the Detective, his brows knitted together as he thoroughly scans him, "Are you alright, Gavin?" 

Connor knew Gavin wanted to change the topic, but he needed to ask, needed an answer first before moving on.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

"Yeah, fine." He answers dismissively.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gavin is not new to the game of lying in this circumstance. He's told a lot of people he was fine in his life and he hardly ever meant it.

He just found it easier to deal with on his own. It wasn't even the fact that something was wrong, he just had to think through some stuff, and probably never would enough to get some rest which wasn't the worst thing to deal with.

The Detective sighs and looks over at Connor briefly as they hit a stop light. Fooling the android would be a different story. If he stuck with it, Connor may get sick of fighting him on it.

* * *

**Connor RK800**

And Connor's expression was just short of a glare as he looked at Gavin, a fine brow lifted a bit and eyes looking intently.

"You're lying." 

It was easy, Gavin was just like Hank.   
  


"I doubt anyone would have been fine with what we encountered. Detective or not, you're still human, and my partner. I have to know what's wrong, for your sake and mine. It'll surely keep me up at night, and would make the pestering more unbearable if you don't tell. Might as well tell me now." 

His voice grew lower, barely a whisper, "I'm worried." 

It was unnecessary information, Android opinions hardly matter. Androids don't even have opinions but it was true and Connor had already spilled it out. He wanted to know, wanted to understand Gavin more.

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin sighs, he knew this was coming.

"Look, Connor, It's really nothing to concern yourself with. _ I'm fine _ ." He insists.

"It's just hard to explain... it's easier if I just deal with it on my own than to sit and explain it." He glances over. "I'm not going to go killing myself over it if that's what you're worried about"

Gavin's been in a dark place before, hell, he still kind of is, but there was a quite noticeable difference. Then again, he couldn't have expected the android to know that. "Just, drop it okay??" He offered.

"I swear it'll be better next time you see me."

* * *

**Connor RK800**

"Okay, I'll stop. Don't force yourself, please, I just wanted to understand." 

He went to take in the sights of Detroit, as it blurs from the window of the car. They made it back to Hank's house, the windows shut by blue curtains, and no sign of light spilling from the sheets or gaps.

Connor was the one to go out first, eagerly leaving the car, wanting to meet Sumo soon, but his steps faltered as he made it near the door, having been reminded of the soft fabric covering his lithe form. 

He brings the collar part to his nose, his eyes fluttering shut, and inhaling the familiar scent of Tobacco, leather, and Gavin's cologne. A sign of goodbye for him, knowing he'll be missing the calming scent and would only be able to feel again if he gets a chance near Gavin. Unlike footages, smell was something Connor can never recreate. When he brings it down, a small smile lifts his lips, as he turns to stand in front of Gavin, pulling the jacket off his shoulders and outstretching his arm for Gavin, "Thank you. I appreciated it." 

He clasped his hand behind his back, body facing Gavin, but his head turned towards the door, "I can sense Hank still awake inside, I'll inform him that you drove me back. And I know you wouldn't want to go in and say hi, it's not your style after all. So I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see you tomorrow." 

A corner of his lips lift up, "But I can say I had fun. Not for me but, it's a nice date. Would you like that farewell kiss now? It could be a reward of sorts, having been able to restrain yourself that long."

* * *

**Detective Gavin Reed**

Gavin smirks a bit, walking up to the Android, taking his jacket back for only a moment before draping it on one of his shoulders.

"How about this," he purrs catching the androids chin between his first finger and his thumb.

"You take these inside for me." he says before giving Connor a kiss on the cheek and pressing the keys into his chest gently.

He slings his jacket back off and drapes it on Connor again. "And I'll consider you even for the jacket.... looks cute on you." He presses a kiss to the androids other cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Con." he purrs out with a wink.

He back pedals a bit, having let go of Connor and then turns to walk back to his bike, hopping on the back and letting it roar back to life.

"Do me a favor, tell Anderson this bike isn't shitty, it runs better than he does most days." he teases over the idle purr of the bike.

He shot Connor another wink before he took off and began his drive home.

* * *

  
**Connor RK800**

  
Connor didn't flinch with each kiss, only moving when the jacket was draped back in his form, hand reaching to grab the front, preventing it from sliding off. He waited for Gavin to drive away, to be out of his sight. Watching with his head the only thing moving, his entire body staying still, so robotic in form... and in so great contrast from the Android's expression. There was a weird smile on his lips, as he listened to the familiar engine grew quieter and quieter with each distance adding. He moved, to head towards the door, his smile lingering until it slowly fades.

He caught a slight shift from the curtains, and Connor felt a drop in his stomach. A weird tingly sensation crawling on his system as he approaches the front door, and it only further intensifies when the door itself is yanked open. Connor’s hand midway of grabbing the doorknob. He didn't want to check how the door opened, having just stared down the floor and  _ pretend _ , Sumo just magically learned how to open doors, but, of course, that can’t happen. 

  
Hank Anderson stood in front of him, a brow raised so similar to how Connor does it, and his arms crossed, "It's a bit late, kid. Where's Reed?"

Connor's only response was his LED cycling a bright red, and fuck, he hesitated, that just made his position more suspicious, and Connor wasn't even sure why he was stressing out, "He just left. He dropped me off and took his bike. Can I come in?"

Hank step a side and let Connor wander in, and even though Connor turned to close the door, he could still feel the heated glare Hank was giving him, boring deep into the jacket he was wearing. It was by then did he noticed how bright his LED was, having the only light illuminating the living room. 

"Your car keys-" 

"Look, kid, just-" Hank sighs, his I'm-too-old-for-this-shit type of sigh and his “famous trademark of covering his eyes with a hand” stressed body language that's often directed at Connor, "Head to your room. Get dressed, get sleep, we'll talk tomorrow. I'm just glad you're home safe."

Hank left, thankfully having not detouring to the kitchen and just went straight to his own bedroom, though the words  _ Talk tomorrow _ didn't ease Connor of his thoughts. 

What did the Lieutenant wanted to talk about exactly?

Connor followed obediently, giving Sumo a well appraised pat, leaving the car keys on the living room table, and went to Cole's room,  _ his room _ . He shed the Eden's Club uniform, folding it neatly on top of his drawer and goes to wear a pair of sweatpants. Gavin's jacket? He went to zipped it up, choosing for his bed wear. He brought the fabric close to his nose; tobacco, leather, and Gavin’s cologne all mingled and clinging, helping to stabilized his stress levels as he settled down on the mattress. He prepared himself for stasis, readying his system for Sleep Mode by shutting his eyes.   
  


Though it never came, footages instead played behind his lids. Replaying and even forgetting Hank's little  _ we’ll talk tomorrow _ in favour of recalling the events of the day. Of how Gavin snarled at the man that tried to hit on him. Of how Gavin had draped his jacket over his frame, not once, but twice. Of Gavin kissing his cheeks, when Connor expected a full on hungry kiss, and it, it feels the same as when Gavin held his hand. Of Gavin giving him a nickname, _ Con _ . It felt weird in his ears, as weird as Gavin calling him by his first name, since he was used to  _ Plastic Prick _ and  _ Tin can _ , but Connor liked the new nickname more. The same way he liked it when Hank calls him  _ son _ .

And when he blinked, he saw red angry walls flashing before his eyes. Various alerts popping up, filling his vision. * **Shoot Deviant*. *Chase Suspect*. *Obey*. *Accomplish the Mission*** , but amongst the alerts, there were some that had been teared down by him already. ~~**Leave Fish. Leave Hank** ~~ . Cracked and broken, the red wall barely standing that just one more,  _ one more _ , and it'll finally crumble down. 

**[ Remain Apathetic ]**

Was the alert in the middle, the one in front of him shouting loudly, and Connor, his fingers twitched at the sight. Gavin's scent lingering in his nose, urging him to reach forward, having his fingertips touching the alert, nails digging hard, gripping at the edge, and feeling the wall crack beneath.

  
**NO.**

Connor recoiled away, pressing his hand on his chest, eyes tightly shut. 

**[ DON'T. BE. A. DEVIANT. ]**

  
  


Connor went into stasis by having the jacket draped on the chair of his desk, the scent away from him, and all footages from today blocked in his file. His LED glowing dim within the dark, a red angry night light.

  
  
  


* * *

  
**Detective Gavin Reed**  
  


After falling in the door to the apartment to Harriet somehow having gotten up onto the counter he picks her up and opts for a shower at first.

When he sets her down she instantly runs for her new favorite toy, Connor's discarded tie.

He couldn't escape the Android could he? He always had a way of muddling into his thoughts.

Gavin sighs, hot shower... a hot shower might help him clear his head.

What even were they anymore. This was a casual agreement, he shouldn't be letting himself get protective, even jealous... it wasn't how these things are supposed to go.

Maybe he should call this whole thing off while he still had the chance. Connor would leave him anyway... they all did. What was wrong with him?

Falling for a machine like this? It wasn't him...

He lay awake that night never finding his own answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey no smut the entire chapter.


End file.
